Stargate: UniversED
by DoctorEd17
Summary: This is an Stargate: Universe Verson of Ed Atlantis. (Now erased) Rated M to be safe. I would also like a positive review after reading it.
1. Welcome to Destiny Part 1

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe. This takes place after Season 2 of Stargate: Universe and all of the seasons and specials of Ed, Edd N Eddy. The BPS never happened. This is a replacement for Ed Atlantis because I liked Stargate: Universe better then Stargate: Atlantis…**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: Welcome to _Destiny_.

…

We now go to the Cul-de-sac where we see a house with a garage. Inside the garage was the three Eds. The first one we see was a tall boy with a green jacket with a white and red striped T-shirt underneath it using a red yo-yo. His name is Ed.

The next one we see is a boy with a black ski hat and a red T-shirt. He is building something under a tarp. His name is Edd but everyone calls him Double D because of the two ds in his name and so they don't confuse him with Ed.

The last one was in a lawn chair lounging around. He has three hairs and is wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red stripe going down on the left side. His name is Eddy.

Well Ed was trying to use a yo-yo. He spin it around until the red wooden part hit Eddy in the face in a cartoonish way.

"Grandpa, you drove through another stop sign again." said Eddy while he was recovering from the hit

Once he did he looked at Ed with rage. Ed however just waved his hand at Eddy and said, "Howdy neighbor!"

"ED!" said Eddy before he chased him around the garage. Ed thought he was playing so he ran away from him laughing.

Double D then came out from under the tarp and noticed the two Eds chasing each other. He then pulled out a whistle and blew on it as hard as he can.

(TWEET!)

Ed stopped and Eddy crashed into Ed like a bike crashing into a brick wall.

"Grandpa, look out for that mime!" said Eddy as he recovered

Once he did Double D put away his whistle and said, "Gentlemen, I'm done!"

"Done with what?" asked Ed and Eddy at the same time

"With this…" said Double D as he removed the tarp revealing a machine

It was a sliver colored big sphere shaped floating vehicle. Inside was colored green.

"May I induce you to… the Universal Travel Vehicle! Or U.T.V. for short." said Double D

Ed and Eddy was impressed.

"Double D! You outdid yourself!" said Eddy

"Thank you." said Double D

"How does it work?" asked Ed

"It'll take you to other Universes!" said Double D

"Cool!" said Eddy

"Can we go to the planet of the bacon men?" asked Ed

"No. Now let me show you the inside of the U.T.V." said Double D as he opened it up and walked in

Eddy and Ed followed him. The inside has two soft green seats in the front where the controls are. The back has a round soft green seat bench around the edge except where the door is. The walls are colored green. Eddy and Double D looked around.

"Well, I'm impressed Double D." said Eddy

"Thank you." said Double D

While they were talking Ed went sat down in one of the control seats and looked at the controls. He then noticed a button that said, "Go to random universe." Ed looked at it and think it over.

"To press or not to press? That is the question." thought Ed unknowingly quoting Shakespeare

Ed looked at it before he decided.

"I'll press the button!" yelled Ed happily

Eddy and Double D heard Ed and saw him about to press the button.

"No Ed!" yelled Double D with panic and he ran to stop Ed

But it was too late. Ed pressed the button. Then the U.T.V. began to rise a little bit and drove itself outside. Once it was outside it faced the sky in a diagonal way and then it drove fast into a green portal. Once it was in the portal it closed.

Inside Eddy was strangling Ed while Double D looked at the green display of light through the window.

"I'm sorry!" said Ed struggling to breathe

Eddy then stopped strangling him. He then looked at his hands.

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"Double D?" asked Eddy

Double D stopped looking at the window and said, "Eddy?"

"What's happening to me?!" asked Eddy showing his hands

His hands were growing a fifth finger and were 3ding and becoming more real than animated. Soon, it began to spread to his arms.

"The U.T.V. doesn't just take you to other realities. It also adapts your body to the new reality we are going to." said Double D

"DOUBLE D! I'm Mutating!" said Ed

Double D looked at Ed to see that it was happening to him too.

Double D looked at his hands to see that it was happening to him too. Then all of a sudden the Eds fell down and struggled in pain.

"(Groan!)" said Eddy in pain

His insides were rearranging for the new reality. Then all of a sudden Eddy was growing in height. Once it was done he was 5 feet and 30 inches. Then his face and head was rearranging. Once it was done his face now has blue eyes with a full head of brown hair which is short. He now has a goatee around his face. His clothes however was adapted to look real but didn't change with his body and now were too small for him. But they didn't rip. He is now 23 years old. He has an average build. Then he passed out on the floor.

Double D and Ed had finished their transformation and were also passed out on the floor.

Double D was now 5 feet and 25 inches. His face has green eyes with no beard or mustache. His clothing was too small. But his hat was the same size as his head so his hair is not revealed. He is now 22 years old and a little skinny.

Ed is now 6 feet tall. His hair has grown out but it was short. His red hair is now spiky in the front. His face has brown eyes with some stubble around his face. As usual his clothes didn't adapt to his body and as a result were too small for him. Like Double D he is now 22 years old but has a little muscle build.

The now grown up Eds were passed out as the U.T.V. was reaching its destination.

…

We now go to the _Destiny_ where we see it in FTL. At the Observation deck we see Eli Wallace staring at the FTL view. It's been a few hours since Colonel Young was frozen in stasis. Eli was about to get to work on fixing the last stasis pod when a light and dark green swirling portal appeared in the room.

"What the Hell?" asked Eli

Then the U.T.V. flew out of the portal. It used it's auto brakes stop the U.T.V. before it crashed into a wall. Then the portal closed.

Eli slowly walked towards the U.T.V. But before he could even touch it the door opened and the stairs came down. Eli walked up the stairs and saw three men passed out on the floor of the U.T.V.

Eli slowly reached for one of the men who for some reason are wearing clothes that are too small for them, when his eyes opened and he quickly sat up.

"Aww, my aching head." said the Man

He then noticed Eli.

"Who are you?" asked the man

"I'm Eli Wallace. Can I ask who you are?" asked Eli

"Eddy McGee." said Eddy

"Ok, Eddy, what are you doing on board?" asked Eli

"On board?" asked Eddy

Then he ran out of the U.T.V. and looked around the room.

"Where… am… I?" asked Eddy noticing his new deeper voice

Eli got out of the U.T.V noticing Eddy staring in deep space.

"Eddy? Are you ok?" asked Eli

"Eli, How old do I look?" asked Eddy

You look like you're in your 20s." said Eli

"My… 20s?" asked Eddy not used to his voice

"Why?" asked Eli

"Because when we left our Universe I was 12 years old." said Eddy

"You're from another Universe?" asked Eli

"Yes." said Eddy

"How did you get here?" asked Eli

"You're looking at it." said Eddy pointing at the U.T.V.

Eli looked at the U.T.V. and said, "How does it work?"

"I don't know." said Eddy

"What do you mean "I don't know?" asked Eli

"I mean I didn't build it." said Eddy

"Then who did?" asked Eli

Eddy went inside the U.T.V. Eli followed. Once inside we see now grown up Double D and Ed still passed out on the floor. Eddy went to Double D, took his shoulders and shook him until he groaned signaling that he's awake.

"(Groans)" said Double D

He then noticed Eddy and Eli. He didn't recognized Eddy so he panicked by quickly waking up backing up to the other side of the U.T.V.

"Who are you? And why is my voice deeper?" asked Double D

"Why is everyone asking that?" asked Eli

"Double D… We have a problem." said Eddy

"Double D?" asked Eli

"Wait, how do know my name?" asked Double D

"It's me! Eddy!" said Eddy

"Eddy? But how? You look older." asked Double D

"So do you." said Eddy

"There must've been a glitch in the program." said Double D as he examined his adult hands

"Glitch? In what?" asked Eli

"Who are you?" asked Double D

"Eli this is Eddward AKA Double D, Double D this is Eli Wallace." said Eddy

"A pleasure to meet you." said Double D as he held out his hand to shake Eli's

"Why do they call you Double D?" asked Eli

"Because my name has two Ds in it. So I'm called Double D so as not to confuse my name with Ed's. He's this guy." said Double D as he pointed to the still unconscious Ed

"So you three have the same name?" asked Eli

"Pretty much." said Eddy

"Ok. Now what program and what was the glitch?" asked Eli

"Ok. When we left our universe me and Ed were 11 years old and Eddy was 12 years old. Also our universe was cartoon based so I made a program so as the U.T.V. That's Universal Travel Vehicle by the way. It was designed to remake our bodies from the atoms so we could fit in to the universe. The glitch must've caused us to age rapidly till the point where we were about to exit the Void Tunnel." said Double D

Eli stared at Double D for a bit before saying, "First, you said a mouthful. Second, What's a Void Tunnel?"

"The Void Tunnel is an artificially made energy tunnel that 'cuts' through the Void between universes. It's designed to make the U.T.V. travel a billion light-years a minute." said Double D

Eli looked shocked. But Eddy looked confused.

"A billion light-years a minute?!" asked Eli

"Say what?" asked Eddy

"But can you explain why this U.T.V. got on board _Destiny_ while in FTL?" asked Eli

"What?" asked Double D

"We're on a spaceship." said Eddy

"And the life support system is turning off in two weeks." said Eli

"What? Why?" asked Double D

…

For the next half hour, Eli explained about the Stargate, _Destiny_ , and some of the adventures they had. Eli then told them about the Drones and the plan to skip this galaxy. When he finished the two Ed's were shocked.

"Well Eli, looks like you have a lot of work to do so we'll get out of your hair." said Eddy

"Eddy, We can't leave." said Double D

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" yelled Eddy

"Because, First I don't know what caused the glitch that made us into adults. If we attempt to use it again. We might get older. Also even if I could fix the program we don't have the power to use the U.T.V.s Void Tunnel drive." said Double D

"Oh." said Eddy

"So we'll need to help Eli." said Double D

"Fine!" said Eddy

"Thank you." said Eli

"Your wel… That's it!" said Double D

"What's it?" asked Eli

"I have a solution that'll not only save Eli but ourselves at the same time." said Double D

"Lay it on me." said Eddy

Double D went to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Then we see four pods appear from the bottom of the floor.

"What are those?" asked Eddy

"Stasis pods. Similar to the ones Eli described and the U.T.V. has not only enough power for the three year FTL jump but can also give the _Destiny_ extra power at the same time." said Double D

"Great idea! But how are we suppose to connect this ship power supply to _Destiny_?" asked Eli

"Where's the nearest recharging plate?" asked Double D

…

We now see Double D and Eli connecting a bunch of cables from the U.T.V. to a recharging plate that was taken apart.

Eli then connected the last cable to the last port.

"Good job." said Double D

"Thanks." said Eli

…

We now see Eli and Double D entering the U.T.V. where we see Eddy near a button.

"Ready Eddy." said Double D

Eddy then pressed the button. Double D looked at the screen and saw that the cables are green.

"We're good." said Double D

"Are you sure?" asked Eddy

"Positive. Eli even went over my math calculations for me." said Double D

"Great! Now help me get Ed into a pod!" said Eddy as he struggled to get Ed into a pod

"Oh right!" said Eli as he and Double D ran to help

Once Ed was in the pod Eddy pressed a button and Ed was frozen.

Then we see Eddy, Double D and Eli enter the other three pods. They pressed the button and they too were frozen.

…

 **Two years later…**

…

We see the _Destiny_ dropping out of FTL near the outer edges of the first solar system with a red dwarf in the new galaxy. In the stasis room we see 7 pods turning off and the cover opening. Those seven people are Lt. Mathew Scott, Colonel Everett Young, Master Sgt. Ronald Greer, Dr. Nicholas Rush, Chloe Armstrong, Adam Brody, and Medic Tamera Johansson.

Colonel Young looked at Rush. Rush merely shook his head. Eli's pod is empty.

Chloe looked around and said, "Where's Eli?"

"One of the pods was more damaged then the others. Eli stayed out to try to fix it and it looks like he didn't make it." said Young

Chloe cried while Scott went to comfort her. Young was sad too but he knew crying over Eli would have to wait…

"We're alive now thanks to Eli. We can weep over him later. But first we need to do some things. Brody and Rush head to the Control Interface room and find out where we are. Chloe go to the bridge… Lt. Scott and Sgt. Greer please accompany her." said Colonel Young

…

We now see Chloe, Scott, and Greer walking to the bridge when they pasted the Observation deck. They noticed the door was opened and a bunch of cables running through it.

"What the Hell?" asked Scott

They walked into the room and they saw a big sliver sphere with the door opened on the deck. The cables coming from it.

"Sgt. Greer follow the cables and see where they lead to." said Scott

"Yes sir." said Greer as he went to follow the cables

…

We now see Dr. Rush, Brody, and Young at the C.I. (Control Interface) Room. They are on the computers doing some stuff.

"This can't be right…" said Dr. Rush as he looked at the computer

"What's wrong?" asked Young

"According to this terminal we arrived in the new galaxy a year early." said Rush

"What? How?" asked Young

" _Destiny_ must've gotten a power boost some where." said Rush

"Where?" asked Young

" _Colonel Young come in._ " said Scott over the radio

Young picked up the radio and said, "Go ahead Scott."

" _We've found some sort of pod in the Observation deck with some cables attached to a recharging plate that was taken apart."_ said Scott

"What? How?" asked Young

" _I don't know."_ said Scott

"Rush?" asked Young

Rush ran to the Observation deck.

"Dr. Rush is on his way." said Young

…

We see _Destiny_ on a course towards a red dwarf Star.

…

We see Rush in the Observation deck. He is amazed at the pod.

"This is fantastic." said Rush

"We're still trying to figure out how it got here." said Scott

"Has anyone been in here?" asked Rush

"No… Wait!" said Scott as Dr. Rush walked into the pod

He was amazed at the pods interior. There were four pods in there and a box where the cables came out. He walked to one of the pods and looked inside one. The first three he didn't recognize but the last one contained…

"Eli!" said Rush

He noticed a green button built next to Eli's pod. He pressed it and steam came out from the cracks. Then the covering opened. Eli then woke up.

"(Groan) What the… Hey Rush." said Eli

"Hey Eli. May I ask what this is all about?" asked Rush

"Yes you may. Give me a second." said Eli before he went to Double D's and Eddy's pod and pressed the green buttons next to them

Eddy and Double D woke up after the steam and covering opened.

"(Groan) Where are we?" asked Eddy

"Hey Eli. Who's your friend?" asked Double D looking at Rush

"I was about to ask the same question." said Rush

"Dr. Rush this Eddy and Double D, Ed's this is Dr. Nicholas Rush." said Eli

"Pleasure to meet you." said Double D as he held up his hand to shake Rush's

"Likewise." said Rush as he shook Double D's hand

Then we see Scott and Greer enter the U.T.V. They then noticed Eli and the two Eds.

"Eli you're alive? And who are you two?" asked Scott

"This is Eddy and Double D." said Rush

"How did you get on board?" asked Greer

"Honestly, we don't know." said Eddy

"Where did you come from?" asked Scott

"Another universe." said Double D

"What? How?" asked Greer

…

We see _Destiny_ getting closer to the Star.

…

We see Young, Rush, Eddy and Double D in the Observation deck. Eddy and Double D just finished telling most of their story.

"Wait… You were kids when you left your Universe?" asked Young

"Yes." said Eddy

"Then how are you adults now?" asked Young

"I think there was a glitch in the U.T.V. that caused us to age while we were traveling through the Void Tunnel…" said Double D

"Void Tunnel?" asked Young

"It's an artificially made tunnel in the void between universe. It can take you a billion light years in a second." answered Eli

Rush looked shocked but then realized something…

"Wait! What powers the Void Tunnel drive?" asked Rush

Double D got up and went inside the U.T.V. After a few seconds he came out with very familiar looking device.

"I found this in our universe about months ago. I figure it extracts vacuum energy from an artificial universe. Anyway this is what I use to power the Void Tunnel drive." said Double D (Sounds familiar?)

"Impossible!" said Rush as he took the device from Double D

Young looked surprised too.

"Rush, what is it?" asked Eddy

"This is a ZPM! How did you get this?" asked Rush

"Well I found it in a cave during my morning walks." said Double D

"What a "ZPM"?" asked Eddy

"Zero Point Module. It's does what Double D basically says. Extract energy from another universe." said Rush

"How did something like this came to the hands of a child?" asked Young

"This child is smarter then you think!" said Double D

"I have to agree. Double D was smart enough to use a ZPM to power the U.T.V. which he made." said Rush

"I'm impressed." said Young

"The real question is 'How much power does it have left'?" asked Rush

"About 40%. Not enough power to get back to our Universe." said Double D

Rush and Young stared at him.

"The U.T.V. has a percent bar that tells me how much power it have left when plugged in." said Double D

"Well you two did saved Eli, got us here a year early and a ZPM…" said Young

"What's your point?" asked Eddy

"Welcome to the _Destiny_." said Young

"Oh by the way. Do you have a Doctor?" asked Double D

"We have a medic. Why?" said Young

…

We see Eddy, Double D, T.J. and Young in the U.T.V. in front of Eds pod with a Kino sled.

"He was still passed out when we froze him." said Double D

"Can we get this over with?" asked Eddy as he pressed the button unfreezing Ed

Ed then woke up a few seconds later.

"Hi guys!" said Ed

"Ed?" asked Eddy

"Hi Eddy!" said Ed then he turned to Double D "Hi Double D."

"How did you know it was us?" asked Eddy

"I don't know." said Ed

…

We see T.J. examine the three Ed's in the Infirmary. She just finished examining all three Eds when Young entered the room.

"So, how are they?" asked Young

"Well they were just turned into adults. But I would say they are pretty good." said T.J.

"Good. I want you and Ed to come with me and Double D to the Observation deck where Rush and Eli are right as soon as T.J. clears you." said Young

"They're good to go." said T.J.

…

We now go to the Observation deck where we see Young, Ed, Double D and Eddy entering the room. We see Eli and Rush already in the U.T.V.

"So you requested my assistance?" Double D asked Rush

"Yes. I'm interested in this Void Tunnel drive you made." said Rush

"But there's not enough power to get us…" begin Double D

"I know. Eli told me. But could it be possible to use the Void Drive to get somewhere in this Universe?" asked Rush

"Yes. In fact with the right coordinates the drive can get anywhere and back in a few second draining only half a percent on the ZPM." said Double D

"The what?" asked Ed

"Anyway I been over the Data from the last time the U.T.V. drive was made and as it turns out there was no glitch. It worked exactly like was suppose to. The real problem is the energy tunnel it makes…" said Rush

"What's wrong with it?" asked Young

"The energy tunnel it makes acts like a dimension where time is a lot faster then this one. Anything organic will age rapidly until A, The Void Tunnel drive turns off or B, the organic materiel ages to the point of disintegration." said Eli

"So were lucky to be alive." said Eddy

"I'm afraid so." said Double D

"The only thing I don't understand is why didn't you test the energy tunnel before coming here?" asked Rush

"I was going to but something happened." said Double D

"What happened?" asked Eli

"Ed pressed a button while I was showing Ed and Eddy the U.T.V." said Double D 

"Which button did he press?" asked Young

"The 'Go to a Random Universe' button." said Double D 

"Why did you install a button like that?" asked Rush

"I was 11!" said Double D

"So basically they can't get back?" asked Young

"Maybe…" said Double D thinking out loud

"Maybe what?" asked Young

"I might be able with help readjust the energy tunnel to age slower or not age artificially at all." said Double D

"Are you sure?" asked Young

"It is possible." said Rush

"Good. I want you and Eli to help Double D think of a solution to fix the Energy tunnel." said Young as he left

"Where are you going?" asked Rush

"To report to Earth. Ed. Eddy. Please stay here until I get back." said Young

…

We now see Scott, Greer and Young in the Commutations lab. Scott just pulled out the Commutations stones.

"Well sir, good luck explaining." said Scott

"Thank you." said Young as he put a stone on the device

 **Episode 'Eds' here**


	2. Welcome to Destiny Part 2

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Welcome to _Destiny_ (Part 2)

…

We now go to Earth where we see Dr. Rodney McKay next to the commutation stones. We see a stone on the device. We then Colonel David Telford enter the room.

"Dr. McKay, It's only been two years." said Telford

"I know, I know. But ever since I was replaced on Atlantis. It was either this or go back to Area 51. And after what happened last time I preferred this." said McKay

"McKay, there's no point of this until one more year has passed… In fact the I.O.A. is voting on keeping the stones… McKay are you ok?" asked Telford

We now see Colonel Young… He looked at the computer to see McKay's body from a camera's eye. Then he looked at Telford.

"Hey David." said Young

"McKay?" asked Telford

"No, It's Colonel Young." said Young before he gave him his security code

"What are you doing here?" asked Telford

"We've arrived at the new galaxy." said Young

"I thought you said it would take three years or more." said Telford

"I can explain that…" said Young

"General O'Neill will wish to speak with you." said Telford

So they left the room.

…

We now see McKay in Colonel Young's body.

"What the?" asked McKay

"Identify yourself." said Scott

"Dr. Rodney McKay." said a jumpy McKay

"Welcome back." said Scott

"What's going on?" asked McKay

"Actually, it a good thing you're here. We need to tell you something. Follow us." said Scott

They left the room.

…

We now see Telford and Young entering General O'Neill office. We see General O'Neill sitting at his desk.

"General." said Young

"Colonel." said O'Neill "What's happening?"

"We reached the next galaxy a year early." said Young

"That's nice." said O'Neill

"That's not all…" said Young

And he begin to explain…

…

We now see McKay, Scott and Greer walking in the hallway. 

"Where is everyone?" asked McKay

"Eli, Rush, T.J., Brody, Greer, Young and I are the only ones onboard that are awake. And there are our three guests." said Scott

"What three Guests?" asked McKay

…

We see the three Ed's, Eli, and Rush in one of the labs where we the U.T.V. that was moved.

Eli, Rush and Double D are looking at simulations of new math calculations for the V.T. drive. Eddy is looking at the V.T. engine and Ed is holding the heavy door open for him. We see McKay, Scott and Greer enter the Lab.

McKay was surprised at the Ed's.

"Who are you three?" asked McKay

"Hi Colonel Young!" said Ed

"Ed's this is Dr. Rodney McKay. McKay this is Ed, Double D and Eddy." said Scott as he pointed at each Ed

Eddy walked over to McKay.

"Sure! Hi 'McKay'." said Eddy with playful sarcasm

"What?" asked McKay

"Eddy…" said Greer

"Who's McCake?" asked Ed

"It's McKay!" said McKay offended

"Dr. Rush?" asked Double D

"We have an commutation device that can switch consciences billions of light years away in real time." said Rush

"Intriguing." said Double D

Eddy overheard what Rush said and he grinned apologetic…

"Ok, what's going on?" asked McKay

…

We go back to Earth where we see Young just finished his story.

"Ok. Let me get this straight… Three kids came from another Universe and were turned into Adults by the machine that took them here and they had a ZPM with them that was used to give the _Destiny_ extra power?" asked O'Neill

"That sums it up, sir." said Young

"Ok… Three _Kids?_ " asked O'Neill

"According to Eli and Rush the Energy tunnel is like a time dilation field for organic beings. Which would explain why the machine and ZPM were unaffected." said Young

"Ok. What's your point?" asked O'Neill

"Rush and I believe that with we can use the V.T. drive to get people and some supplies between _Destiny_ and Earth without a Stargate." said Young

"Heck with that kind of drive we can even get _Destiny_ back to Earth." said Telford

"A new kind of drive that was invented by a _kid_." said O'Neill

"I hate to say it but I think the V.T. drive is something we should at least explore." said Telford

"Ok. I'll inform the President about this. Oh, by the way I have some good news, First the Langarans have finally agreed to let us use their planet's core to dial _Destiny_." said O'Neill

"Really, what happened?" asked Young

"About a year ago the Lucian Alliance attacked Langara. Long story short we stopped them and after the Langaran scientists looked over McKay's solution finally agreed to let us use their Naquadria power core." said O'Neill

"That's great. When can we expect a dial in?" asked Young

"Well since you're in the new Galaxy now… about 48 hours after you disconnect from McKay." said O'Neill

"Great." said Young

"Also Congratulations Brigadier General Young." said O'Neill

"Thanks." said Young

…

We go back to the _Destiny_ where we see McKay shocked on the story Scott, Eli, Rush and the Ed's told him.

"It's amazing. But how did a Zed-PM get to your Universe?" asked McKay

"I forget what we're doing." said Ed

"Shut up Ed." said Eddy

"Sorry about them. Anyway I have no idea. I only found it in a cave." said Double D

"Well, anyway we'll talk some more when I come onboard." said McKay

"What are you talking about?" asked Greer

Then we see Young back.

"McKay, what are you talking about?" asked Eddy

"It's me." said Young

"Colonel Young?" asked Scott

"Yeah… Anyway I have some good news." said Young

…

We now go to the Control Interface room where we see all the awake people standing around. General Young just finished telling the crew about his promotion and the Langarans agreeing to let Earth dial _Destiny_ and finally getting supply line from Earth.

"Well congratulations General." said Scott as Greer shook Young's hand

"Thank you. We should be getting a dial in about 48 hours." said General Young

"After we go through the star." said Rush

Young looked at the three Eds. Eddy and Double D looked nervous while Ed grinned stupidly. Young noticed them.

"Are you ok?" asked Young

"No. Eli did tell us that the _Destiny_ is solar powered and the shields will protect us, but we're worried that the shield will fail." said Double D

"What I want you to worry about is fixing the Void Tunnel drive. The IOA is interested in that drive." said Young

"Aye Aye! General Surgeon!" said Ed

"Ed. He's not that kind of General." said Double D

…

We now see the _Destiny_ in the star. We see the solar collectors drop down and collect the energy from the star. After that we see the ship exit the star.

…

"What's that?" asked Eddy pointing at the Countdown clock

"It's a countdown until we go back into FTL." said Rush

"How long is it?" asked Eddy who can't read Ancient

"A few minutes." said Eli

…

We see _Destiny_ jump into FTL.

…

We now go to the Stasis room where we see Eli, Rush and Young opening the pods. It took a few minutes but all of the pods are opened.

…

We now go to the gate room. We see all of the crew standing around. We see Dr. Lisa Park being guided by Greer. We see Young, Rush, Eli and the Eds enter the gate room.

"Hello. I have some good news. First off it only took two years to get to the new galaxy." said Young

The crew was surprised and happy at the same time…

"Also, In 48 hours we'll should get a dial in from the Milky Way Galaxy." said General Young

The crew was more surprised and happy.

"Also, We have three guests." said Young as he pointed at the Ed's "Their names are Ed, Double D and Eddy… They arrived here from another universe."

The crew were even more surprised. 

"One of them made a drive that out matches the FTL and Hyperdrives. This drive will be able to get people from here to Earth and back again in seconds…" said Young

The crew cheered.

"So we can go home now?" asked Camille Wray

"No… This drive is too unstable to be used right now." said Young

The crew was disappointed. Some of them were even arguing.

"What?! How unstable?" asked Wray

"The Ed's were kids before they came here." said Young

"So?" asked Morrison

"We believe that the energy tunnel that the drive makes is an environment where organic minerals are aging a lot faster." said Rush

Most of the crew looked confused.

"Basically the Ed's went from 11-12 to 22-23 in a few seconds." said Eli

The crew looked at the Ed's surprised.

"What?" asked Lt. Vanessa James

"They… were kids?" asked Wray confused

"Yes… This effect that did it to them is the reason why no one will be using them until the scientists figure out how to use it without the age advancement." said Rush

"Until we can get a functioning V.T. drive., we still can't get back to Earth." said Young "I promised you that I would get you home two years ago and that has not changed. Anyway according to Rush, we'll be in range of a couple of planets soon. That is all."

We see Young, Eli, Rush and the Ed's exit the Gate room.

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We now go to the Bridge where we see Rush, Eli, Scott, Young, Park, Brody and Volker talking.

"How can you let a bunch of kids work here?" asked Volker

"They're not kids anymore." said Young

"Yeah, but technically they're still kids." said Park

"If it wasn't for them… we wouldn't have gotten here a year early and I might not have survived." said Eli

"I'm sure you would've found a way." said Brody

"Where are they anyway?" asked Park

"Camille is interviewing them right now…" said Young

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to Wray's office where we see Wray and the Ed's.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Ed

"Ed. We're being interviewed." said Double D 

"For a job?" asked Ed

"In a way, yes." said Wray

"So what do you want?" asked Eddy

"I want to know what was your life like before you came here." said Wray

"Well… We were a very popular group. The coolest of the cool." said Eddy

"Really?" asked Wray impressed

"No we weren't. Eddy, don't lie to her. Sorry about him. We weren't popular at all. Mostly because Eddy does about one scam a day." said Double D

Wray stared at Eddy.

"What?" asked Eddy

"Scams? Really?" asked Wray

"Ed and Double D helps me." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Wray

"Because we're friends with him." said Ed

"No, I mean why do you scam people?" asked Wray

"We mostly scam the other kids in our Cul-de-sac. And because we were kids and we wanted Jawbreakers." said Eddy

"Jawbreakers?" asked Wray

"They are candies this big." said Eddy using his hands to show her how big the Jawbreakers are in his universe

"That is big. How can you eat something like that?" asked Wray

"Like this…" said Ed as he pulled out a Jawbreaker from his pocket and attempted to put it in his mouth

But it the Jawbreaker wouldn't even fit a third of a way. But Ed being Ed he just tried to put it into his mouth. That is until Double D stopped him.

"Ed." said Double D "Sorry about that. You see our universe is cartoon based so we could easily eat them."

"I understand." said Wray laughing

…

We see _Destiny_ drop out of FTL.

…

We see General Young, Dr. Rush, Brody and Eli on the Bridge.

"What do we got?" asked Young

"We have 24 hours on the clock. Three planets in range… Two are locked out but one looks promising." said Brody

"Conditions?" asked Young

"We sent a Kino through and they are good. Oxygen, Nitrogen, Co2. It's a forest." said Rush

"Good I'll put a team together." said Young

…

We go to the Gate room where we see Greer, James, Scott, Volker, and Brody ready to go through the Stargate.

Then we see Young enter the room with the three Ed's now wearing different clothing.

The three of them are now wearing military camouflage pants, tan T-shirts, and camouflage jackets. Ed is wearing a bullet proof vest and carrying a machine gun. Double D had removed his hat showing a head full of hair. His hair is brown and it's short with bangs covering the left eye. Eddy is carrying a handgun.

"General?" asked Scott

"They asked." said Young

"Why are you letting them?" asked Scott

"They need to be trained with our weapons and Double D can help Volker and Brody." said Young

"I can understand Ed and Double D, but why Eddy?" asked Greer

"Hey! I can be useful too!" said Eddy

"I seriously doubt it." said Greer

"Either way, We need the Ed's used to Gate travel." said Young

"Let's move out." said Scott

We see Greer, Volker, James and Brody enter the Stargate. Scott and the Ed's stand in front of the Stargate.

"So… Any advice?" asked Double D

"Breath out before entering… The first thing you'll do once you get to the other side is to inhale." said Scott

"Got it!" said Ed

So Scott entered the event horizon of the Stargate. Then Ed and Eddy exhaled first and enter the Stargate. Double D put a hand into the event horizon.

"Whoa. This is intriguing! The power requirements to maintain a stable wormhole must be…" said Double D

"Double D?" asked Young

"Sorry." said Double D before he exhaled and entered the wormhole

…

We see him traveling through the wormhole.

…

After 1.5 seconds we see Double D exit the wormhole. He inhaled quickly as he almost fell to the ground. But we see Ed and Eddy grab him by the shoulders. Then we see them guide him down the ramp away from the gate to James and Scott.

"Are you ok?" asked Scott

"Yeah. Sort of." said Double D

"Really you look ill." said James

"First time using the gate." said Double D

"Really? I was fine and Ed even enjoyed the experience." said Eddy

"Yep!" said Ed grinning

"Greer… Take Ed and Eddy somewhere to train them of our weapons." said Scott

"Yes sir." said Greer

He walked away with Ed and Eddy.

"Volker and Brody… Take Double D and look around." said Scott

We see Double D vomiting in a bush. Once he was done, he said, "Has any one ever reacted to gate travel like this before?"

"Only the first time we used the Stargate. And they didn't actually puke." said Brody

"(Groan)" said Double D

…

We see Greer and the two Ed's near a tree. Greer pulled out his handgun and fired it at the tree. Once he was done he says, "Ok. The thing you need to…"

But before he could finish Eddy and Ed pulled out their handguns and fired them at the trees with perfect accuracy. Once they were done Greer was surprised.

"Wow. I'm impressed." said Greer

"Me, Ed and my dad once went out to a firing range. So we know how to use these." said Eddy

"Impressive." said Greer "So what about the Machine guns?"

"That we'll need your help with." said Eddy

…

We go to Brody, Volker, Scott, James and Double D at another part of the forest near a stream. Volker and Brody are examining the plants while James and Scott are checking the water and guarding the people. Double D meanwhile is still puking in a bush. James went to Double D and said, "Are you ok? I never seen any one react to gate travel like that before."

"No." said Double D

Then after one more vomiting he got up looking better.

"Now I'm good." said Double D "Need any help?"

"Yes." said Scott as he walked toward him "I need you to follow me."

…

We see Scott and Double D at the Stargate. Scott give him the Kino remote. Double D looked at it confused.

"It's called a Kino remote. It can control the Kino's and dial the Stargate." said Scott

"So why did you give it to me?" asked Double D

"I'm going to teach you how to dial the gate…" said Scott

He pointed at a bunch of gate symbols. "That is the coordinates to dial _Destiny._ Always remember the this gate address. It'll stay the same wherever planet we're at because…"

" _Destiny's_ address is not based on a fixed point in space." said Double D

"Correct." said Scott surprised

"Eli already told us." said Double D

"Oh…" said Scott

Double D pressed the button and the Stargate began to dial.

…

We go to the _Destiny_ Gate room where we see Young, Rush and Eli. Then the Stargate began to spin. Rush looked at the Stargate and said, "Incoming wormhole."

After the Stargate stopped spinning a wormhole emerged from the gate. Then General Young received a radio signal from Scott.

" _General… We've found a stream that has pure water and some plants that might be edible. Greer is training Ed and Eddy on our weapons."_ said Scott

"Good. Any problems?" asked Young

" _Well Double D did vomit for a while after stepping through the gate."_ said Scott

"Maybe, it's a side effect from a combination of void radiation and traveling through?" asked Eli

" _I don't think so. Ed and Eddy were still ok after traveling the gate."_ said Scott

" _Maybe it's because I have a weaker immune system then the others because I'm diabetic."_ said Double D

"Scott, I want you to send Double D through the Stargate so I can get T.J. to look at him." said Young

" _Rodger that. Scott out."_ said Scott

A few seconds later we see Double D arrive in the Gate room and he passed out again.

Young pulled out his radio and said, "T.J. I need you in the Gate room, now!"

…

Back on the planet we see Ed, Eddy and Greer walking in the forest talking and laughing.

"You've actually ate your own mattress in one bite?" asked Greer

Yes, they are exchanging stories.

"Yep!" said Ed

"You're kidding." said Greer

"That's nothing. Ed once lifted a house and dropped it on me." said Eddy

"Really? And you survived? You two are stronger then you look." said Greer

…

Back on _Destiny_ we go to the infirmary where we see T.J. examining an still passed out Double D with an Ancient medical device. Once she was done she walked over to Young and Rush with a sad look.

"Everything ok?" asked Young

"I wish. But long story short, he's dying. His immune system is shutting down along with his major organs." said T.J.

"How could this happened?" asked Young

"It's simple. His immune system was already weaken before they got here. The exposure to Void radiation is harmless. At least until he went through the gate. The void radiation then became dangerous because the wormhole compressed it to the point where it could damage his immune system." said Rush

"Then why didn't it affect Ed and Eddy?" asked Young

"My guess is it did. But since they have a normal immune system they were weakened but only slightly." said T.J.

"So that means…?" asked Young

"Their immune systems will return to normal within a few hours. After that the Void radiation will be gone from them and Double D." said T.J.

"That's good news." said Young

"But by then it'll be too late for him. His immune system will be gone." said T.J.

"I have an idea." said Rush

Young and T.J. looked at him.

"What is this great Idea?" asked Young

"I once read a file of an SG-1 personal called Teal'c who is a Jaffa. He once relied on Goa'uld symbiotes." said Rush

"You want him to…" said T.J.

"No, No, No. Of course not. For you see when he lost his symbiote, he begin to rely on a drug that gave him and now all Jaffa a perfect Immune system. The drug was called Tretonin." said Rush

"Wait… I know that drug… It's suppose to be used for Jaffa only." said T.J.

"Yeah, but in this case it could be used safely on Double D." said Rush

"But… Goa'uld symbiotes are being scarce lately." said T.J.

"Don't need any… When SG-1 was trapped on the _Odyssey_ by a time dilation field. Colonel Samantha Carter was able to use the Matter stream to make Tretonin. I suggest that we bring or make a small version of the beaming technology so we can make some." said Rush

"How long does he have?" asked Young

"12 hours. 18 if I keep giving him medicine." said T.J.

"Good. I'll use the stones to report this and request the Tretonin. Rush come with me." said Young as he walked away

…

We now go to Earth where we see General Young and Dr. Rush in the waiting room of General O'Neill's office. An Airman then came in and said, "General O'Neill is ready for you."

We see General O'Neill looking stressed after Young's story and request for some Tretonin.

"Tretonin? Are you kidding me?" asked O'Neill

"Look a boy is dying. If we don't get the Tretonin in 12 to 18 hours his Immune system will fail." said Rush

"Look I didn't say I'm not giving it to you…" said O'Neill

"What?" asked Young

"My son died once. Double D may look like an adult but he is 11 years old technically, Right?" asked O'Neill

"Yes." said Young

"I'll see what we can do." said O'Neill

…

After Rush and Young disconnected we see O'Neill pick up his phone and called some one…

"Hey Sam?… Yeah… Listen I going to need something from you." said O'Neill

…

We now go to Dr. McKay's office in Stargate Command. He was doing something on the computer when his phone rang…

He picked it up and said, "Hello."

" _McKay… This is General O'Neill."_ said O'Neill

McKay then stood up and said, "What do you need from me?"

" _Pack your bags, You're going to Langara…"_ said O'Neill

"Why?" asked McKay

" _Because from there you're going to_ Destiny _."_ said O'Neill

McKay looked surprised and was silent for a few minutes.

" _Hello?"_ asked O'Neill

"Is this a joke?" asked McKay

" _Nope, You get to go."_ said O'Neill

"With the others in a few days?" asked McKay

" _Actually, You are going to be on board in 12 hours."_ said O'Neill

"Really? Why?" asked McKay

" _You see we something delivered to that ship soon and well the President gave you permission. But if you want me to give it to Dr. Lee or Zelenka…"_ asked O'Neill

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going! When do I leave?" asked McKay

" _As soon as you're packed."_ said O'Neill

"Great! See you then!" said McKay before he hung up

 **A few hours later…**

We now go the Gate room on Earth where we see McKay entering that said room with a couple of big bags. He then sees General Landry with a briefcase. McKay looks at it confused.

"Chevron four encoded." said the technician

"That's the package?" asked McKay

"Yeah, A prototype version of a Matter converter made from Dr. Lee and his team." said Landry

"Chevron five encoded." said the technician

"What's is it?" asked McKay

"It can manipulate matter around it to make almost anything. The only thing it can't make are ZPMs." said Landry

"What's this one for?" asked McKay staring at the case 

"This one is programmed to only make Tretonin." said Landry

"Chevron six encoded." said the technician

"The drug that Jaffa uses for perfect Immunity?" asked McKay

"Yeah." said Landry

"Is a Jaffa coming with me?" asked McKay

"No." said Landry

"Then why?" asked McKay

"Chevron seven is locked." said the technician

Then an unstable vortex emerged from the gate and settled in to the event horizon.

"You'll see. Good Luck." said Landry as he gave the McKay the briefcase

Then McKay went through the Stargate.

…

We go back to the _Destiny_ where we see Double D in the Infirmary. We then see Young, Ed and Eddy running into the room with Ed sobbing. Then he looked at the passed out Double D.

"He's dead! It's my fault!" cried Ed as he cried away

"General Young told us what happened." said Eddy

"I'M SORRY DOUBLE D!" said Ed

"Umm Ed? He's not dead yet." said T.J.

"Oh." said Ed

"Awkward. Is there anything we can do for him?" said Eddy

"As we speak, a type a drug is being delivered by Stargate from Earth and since he is unconscious it is up to you two to decide for him to whatever to take the drug or not." said Young

"Let him let have it!" said Ed and Eddy

"You don't understand, His Immune system… The stuff in your body that stops you from being sick… is almost gone. Once he takes this drug he he'll have to take it daily." said T.J.

"What does this drug do?" asked Ed

"Good question, Ed and What is this drug called?" asked Eddy

"For your friend it'll give him a perfect immune system and it is called Tretonin." said T.J.

"Why don't we all take it?" asked Eddy

"If you took the Tretonin and once it wore off…" said T.J.

"… Your normal immune system would have been repressed during the time that the Tretonin was in effect. As a result you would become very sick and maybe die." said Ed

Eddy and T.J. looked at Ed shocked.

"Ed, is that you?" asked Eddy

"Hug me!" said Ed sadly as he hugged Eddy

"That didn't take long." said Eddy

"Well?" asked Young

"Give us a minute." said Eddy as he and Ed went outside

…

We now go to Langara where we see the Stargate on the seventh symbol and a smiling McKay in front of it.

…

We go back to the _Destiny_. We see Ed and Eddy enter the infirmary.

"Well?" asked Young

"Well at first, We didn't think Double D would want this and decided against it. But then we realized if we are going to survive we'll need him. So it's alright with us." said Eddy

"So we'll give him the treatment as soon as the drug get here." said Young

We then hear a bunch of beeps.

…

We now go to the Gate room where we see the Stargate spinning. Rush then said, "Incoming wormhole."

We then see a wormhole established. Then we see Dr. McKay being flown from the gate with a couple of big bags and a briefcase. Then the wormhole shut down. After that some smoke came out from the side.

Drs. Rush, Volker and Lt. Scott went to help Dr. McKay. Once he was up, McKay then said, "Hey. Would someone like to tell me what this is for?" as he gave Rush the briefcase

Rush then opened the briefcase and it showed a device and five syringes. The syringes are small, sliver, cylinders with a black rubber end where you inject the Tretonin. The device itself is a small, flat, sliver, circler, thing with a small hole halfway dug into the device. Next to the hole was a green button.

"So what's the Tretonin for?" asked McKay

"Follow me." said Rush as he and McKay ran to the Infirmary

…

We now see T.J. in the Infirmary with Young, Ed and Eddy. Double D is still unconscious. We see T.J. shaking her head.

"His Immune system will shut down in 30 seconds." said T.J.

Then we see Rush enter with McKay. He then gave T.J. the Briefcase. McKay looked at Double D and said, "What's wrong with him?"

"His immune system is about to fail." said T.J. as she opened the case and took out a syringe "How do I do this?" asked T.J.

"Just inject it into the bloodstream." said Rush

"Ok." said T.J. as she pushed the syringe rubble down into his veins

Then once she was done. She then said, "Now all we have to do is wait and hope this works."

…

We see _Destiny_ jump into FTL.

…

We go to the Infirmary where we see the two Ed's near Double Ds cot waiting. We then see T.J., Rush and Young enter the room.

"You two can go to your quarters." said Young

"What? But what if Dou…" said Eddy

"(Groans) What happened." said Double D

"Hello." said Ed

"Welcome back to the world of the living." said Young

"Your immune system was shut down due to a combination of your diabetes, Void radiation and traveling through the Stargate." said T.J.

"What? How?" asked Double D 

So they explained it to him. Once they were done Double D then said, "How did you cure me?"

"The thing is… We didn't." said Rush

"What?" asked Double D

"We gave you an injection of a drug called Tretonin. It'll give you perfect immunity as long as you take them daily." said Rush

"Why?" asked Double D

"We still need you." said Eddy

Ed pouted.

Double D smiled, then he said, "Thanks. Ok, I'll keep taking the Tretonin until we can find a way to fix me."

Young smiled and said, "Well as soon as T.J. clears you, you can get back to work."

"Until then rest away." said Eddy

"Thanks." said Double D

Then Ed, Eddy, Young and Rush left…

 **Chapter "Eds" here…**

 **Please Review.**


	3. GYM

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 3: Gym

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to a made in a last minute made gym where we see Lt. Scott and the three Eds.

"Why are we here again?" asked a tired and yawning Eddy

"The Colonel wants you three in shape." said Scott

"But I don't want to be a square!" said Ed

"No Ed, he means he wants us to be healthy." said Eddy

"Oh." said Ed

"Ok. Now, we'll start with a some pushups." said Scott

We now see Scott and the Eds doing pushups. Well sort of…

"And… seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and twenty!" said Scott as he and Ed finished their pushups "Ok. Double D and Eddy… ?"

We see Double D struggling to do the first pushup.

"(Groans)" said Double D as he tries to pushup

"Double D, It's not that hard! Ed and Eddy… Oh come on!" said Scott

We see laying on his stomach asleep.

"(Snores)" said Eddy

Scott walked over to Eddy and said, "EDDY!"

"What?! Who?! Where?!" said Eddy as he woke up

"Eddy. You're here to exercise. Not sleep." said Scott

"(Groans)" said Eddy

…

We now see them laying on the floor on their backs doing sit-ups. Scott and Eddy are doing ok, Double D is struggling to do this exercise, and Ed is well… doing it wrong. Instead of his upper body, his legs are doing the sit-ups.

Scott and Eddy notices and Eddy says, "This happened before. I know what to do."

So Eddy got up and walked over to Ed. He then hold his legs down and his upper body was then doing the sit-ups.

Scott the walks over to Double D and says, "You can't do one sit-up?"

"He once lost to a piece of wood in a wrestling match." said Eddy

"Really?" asked Scott

"Eddy! You promised!" said Double D

"I had my fingers crossed." said Eddy

"Ok. Next exercise." said Scott

…

After some running around the _Destiny._ We go back to the gym where we see Scott doing some pull-ups on a bar that looks like a pipe connected to the sides of the walls.

"Ok, Double D…" said Scott as he got off of the bar "… You're up."

Then see Double D trying to pull-up but as usual he couldn't.

"Come on. This is pathetic." said Scott

"Like I said…" said Eddy

"My turn!" said Ed

Once Double D let go of bar, Ed then held on to the bar to do a pull-up. But when he did… Instead of a pull up we see Ed pull down the bar and break the pipes… As a result we see sparks fly…

 **Three hours later…**

We now see a live Kino feed of a couple of people fixing the pipe. Then we zoom out to see the Control Interface room where we see General Young, Scott, the Eds, Eli and Rush.

"Ok, I want to know how Ed was able to break the pipe?" asked Young

"It's simple. Ed has super strength." said Rush

"How is that simple?" asked Eli

"Double D? How strong was he before you came here?" asked Rush

"Very." said Double D

"He managed to retain one of his cartoon abilities." said Rush

"Great. How strong is he now?" asked Eli

"Here." said Eddy as he gave Ed a piece of coal

"That wont work." said Double D

"Why not?" asked Eddy

"Because diamonds are not made from coal." said Double D

"WHAT?!" asked Eddy

"It's true." said Rush

"Nice try though." said Young

"(Groans)" said Eddy

Then we see the colors disorientated as _Destiny_ jumps out of FTL.

Then we see a holo-screen come on with a picture of a ship…

 **To be Continued…**

 **Next: Chapter 4: The Return: A certain ally returns.**


	4. The Return

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 4: The Return. (Temporary)

…

We see the _Destiny_ in front of the unknown ship.

…

In the Control Interface room where we see Dr. Rush, General Young, Lt. Scott, Eli, Brody, McKay and the Ed's staring at the screen of the ship.

"Cool ship!" said Ed

"What kind is it?" asked Scott

"It's not a command ship." said Eli

"It's not the aliens from the other galaxy or the Ursni." said Rush

"It's Asgard." said McKay

"Asgard?" asked Ed and Eddy

"They're Norse Gods." said Double D

"Not these… In this world the Asgard are aliens from another galaxy." said McKay

"But aren't the Asgard extinct?" asked Young

"Not really… There are some in the Pegasus Galaxy." said McKay

"But what are they doing here?" asked Rush

We then hear a beep from a console. Eli and Brody walked over there and Eli said, "We getting a Live feed."

"Play it." said Young

Brody pressed a couple of buttons and we see the holo-screen change to a face of an Asgard.

We see the people in the C.I. room surprised.

"I am First. Leader of the Asgard ship _Thor._ We have come to offer assistance in repairing the _Destiny._ " said First

"First?" asked Eddy

"Assistance?" asked Double D

" _Thor_?" asked Eli

"Gravy?" asked Ed

Young and Rush stared at Ed. Then First said, "We are ready to Beam onboard your ship. Permission to do so?"

Young, Rush and McKay look at each other and nodded their heads.

"You may proceed." said Young

The Holo-screen then turned off and we see three Asgard enter by Beam into the C.I. room.

"Hello?" asked Eddy

"Hello." said First

McKay then said, "How are you here?"

"We were not on the planet when it exploded. We are explorers. We were exploring what you call the Andromeda Galaxy." said First

"How did you get out here?" asked McKay

"We encountered at unknown natural Stargate-like wormhole during our travels…" said First

"Let me guess… You went through the wormhole and as a result your ship was damaged, couldn't get back and for the last few years alone until we came here." asked Double D

"Correct." said First

"How did you know that most of the Asgard commented suicide?" asked McKay

"We have a device that is similar to you long range commutation stones." said First

"That would explain it. Also how can you help us?" asked McKay

"And how can you tell each other apart?" asked Eddy

"We're dying from a disease like our brothers. When we detected the _Destiny_ coming this way we sent a signal similar to a Nine Chevron address so we can help you fix the ship." said First

"How are you going to fix the ship?" asked Rush

"As we speak we are cannibalizing parts from our ship to fix yours once we're done. We're going to a non-Stargated planet and destroy it with us on it." said First

"You're going to commit suicide?!" asked Double D

"We have no choice. We're dying. And we have lived for long enough." said First

"What do you mean?" asked Ed

"How old are you?" asked Eddy

"This body is only a few decades old but my consciousness is older then I remember." said First

"Then how are you dying?" asked Double D

"They're clones. Copies of copies of copies of copies and so on." said Rush

"I get it." said Double D

"You do?" asked Ed

"Eddy, what happens when you copy a copy of a copy and so on of a picture?" asked Double D

"It would lose quality every time you make a copy." said Eddy

"What is going to be fixed?" asked Eli

"We're fixing the FTL and Sublight engines, Power capacitors, Shields, Weapons, the dome and power distribution." said First

"What's wrong with the Capacitors?" asked Double D

"Or the Weapons?" asked Eddy

"Or the Dome?" asked Ed

"The capacitors could only store 40% pf original capacity, The weapons drains power from the shields and the dome was destroyed when flying through a blue super giant star." said Eli

"You went through a _Blue_ super giant?" asked Double D not believing him

"Sure." said Eli

"How long will these repairs take?" asked Young

"A few hours maximum." said First

…

 **A few hours later** …

…

We now see the _Destiny_ and the Asgard ship. The _Destiny_ now looks different. It now has a sliver looking exterior and a new second shuttle. We go to the Bridge where we see General Young, Dr. Rush, Eli, the Eds and First.

"We have fixed the FTL and Sublight engines. Now the Sublights can be used for a long time without burning up and the FTL drives can be on and off for a shorter amount of time." said First

"How short are we talking about?" asked Rush

"Two hours in FTL. An hour and a half out." said First

"Half the usual time." said Rush

"And all of the Weapons platforms have been repaired and upgraded. Also they will no longer drain power from the shields which has been fixed and upgraded so now they can withstand a lot more." said First

"How much more?" asked Rush

"It can now stand a lot of blasts from Ori ship weapons." said First

"And the dome?" asked Ed

"It's been fully repaired and the plants have been moved there. Also the power capacitors can now hold up to 200% original capability." said First

"So can we…?" asked Young

"No. Not yet anyway. We have put in a security code to make sure you wont use the Stargate to dial Earth." said First

"Why?" asked Young

" _Destiny_ has a mission." said First

"So we'll need to crack it on our own?" asked Young

First simply nodded.

…

We now see the Asgard ship fly away from _Destiny_ before entering hyperspace. Then we see the _Destiny_ enter FTL.

 **Episode "Ed's" here!**


	5. A New Enemy

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 5: A new enemy

…

We go to a museum in a middle of what looks like a 1950s American town with a bunch of hover cars passing by. (Think _Planet 51_. But with humans instead of those aliens.)

We go inside this museum in a room where we see a tour guide and a bunch of what looks like college students in a room. Behind them was a door and a bunch of windows. We can't see what's in front of them.

"…And in this room contains the oldest item ever known to our people…" said the Tour Guide

We now see the item is a Stargate.

"It was discovered in the winter desert 300 years ago. Our scientists believe that this object is about 2000 years old. One of the scientists believes that it's a gateway to another world. But the real scientists know that this is where the souls pass through before ascending to the stars." said the Tour Guide

We see one of the students (A girl 22 years old. She has long red hair with a black line in the middle from the scalp, white skin, and blue eyes. She's wearing a white shirt, a pink skirt and black shoes with white socks.) notices the Stargate light up and raised her hand.

"Terra?" asked the Tour Guide

"Is it supposed to light up?" asked Terra

"Light up? Of course not. Don't be stu… Huh?!" asked the Tour Guide as she turn around when she heard a the sound of the Stargate moving

All the students panicked and left except Terra. The Tour Guide fainted. Terra walked closer to the gate. Her facial expression was intrigued as the Stargate stopped and after that an unstable energy vortex emerged from the gate…

…

We now see _Destiny_ drifting.

…

We go to the Gate room where we see General Young, Lt. Scott, the Ed's, McKay, Rush, Brody, and Eli.

"What do we got?" asked Young

"The planet has oxygen, nitrogen, Co2." said Brody

"We're just about to send a Kino." said Double D

"Send it." said Young

We now see the Kino going into the Stargate.

"We should be getting video in three… two… one." said Eli

Then we see the picture of Terra on the Kino. She looked curious.

"Hello?" asked Terra

"Whoa, is that…?" asked Eli

"A young woman." said Rush

"How is that even possible?" asked Young

"The Ancients did come from another galaxy. Maybe some of them came here also?" said McKay

"So we should expect human life on every planet we come across in this galaxy?" asked Eddy

"At least the ones that can support life." said Rush

"Yeah, but what do we do now guys?" asked Ed

"We try to commentate with them. Eli?" asked General Young

"Right!" said Eli as he pressed a button "Hello? Can you hear me?"

…

On the planet we see Terra shocked as she heard Eli's voice.

"Yes." said Terra

"I'm Eli Wallace from the Spaceship _Destiny_." said Eli's voice from the Kino

"You're a machine?" asked Terra

"No. I'm just commutating through this. What's your name?" said Eli

"Terra." said Terra

"Can we visit your planet?" asked Eli

"Plan… et?" asked Terra

"It's what we call a world." said Eli

"Yes." said Terra smiling

…

We go back to _Destiny_ where we see Lt. Scott, James, Sgt. Greer, Dr, Rush, Eli, McKay and Double D ready to go through the gate.

"We'll be back, General." said Scott

"Godspeed." said Young

Then the team went through the gate.

…

We see the matter being moved through the wormhole.

…

We now see the team come out through the other gate where we see Terra. She looked surprised at the people.

Eli walked over to her and said, "I'm Eli Wallace."

"You're human." said Terra

"I'm Lt. Scott. This is Drs. Rush and McKay, Double D, Sgt. Greer, Lt. James and you know Eli." said Scott

"You're human." said Terra

"Yeah…" said Eli

"How?" asked Terra

"How?" asked Rush

"How did you get through the Ring of the Gods?" asked Terra

"You mean the Stargate?" asked Double D

"Star… gate?" asked Terra

"Yes, we call this the Stargate. It's a device that makes artificial wormholes between the two of them." said McKay

"Two of them… There's more? How many?" asked Terra

"Hundreds, maybe thousands in this galaxy." said McKay

"Galaxy?" asked Terra

"Oh come on! Don't you know anything about science?" asked Double D

"Yes, we have a decent understanding." said Terra

"Ok. Then what's a star?" asked Double D

"There're windows to paradise." said Terra

"What?! That is not science!" said McKay

"What do you mean?" asked Terra

"That's obviously religious mumbo-jumbo." said McKay

"McKay. Sorry about him. What we're saying is…" said Double D

"That our science is false." said Terra tearing up

The team looked surprised.

"About 1000 years ago our government was overthrown by a religious group called the Followers. They banned schools from teaching science, advanced math, History and anything that goes against their religion. My father found out what the Stargate really was but the Cult killed him." said Terra

"Can't we do anything?" asked Eli

"No. The cult has a fine grasp in the government." said Terra

"Ok. That's it. Eli dial the gate. We're leaving." said Scott

"What about…?" asked Double D

"She can come with us if she wants to." said Scott

"Umm. Scott?" asked Eli

"Yes Eli?" asked Scott

"I can't dial out." said Eli

"What?" asked Scott as he walked over to Eli

"I don't know. The remote says there's a problem with the gate mechanism." said Eli

"We were able to dial in." said Greer

"I found the problem." said Double D

The group turns to see Double D looking at something. They went to where Double D was at and saw that there was some sort of machine connected to the gate.

"What is it?" asked James

"It looks like it's interfering with some of the programs." said Rush

"Then how come _Destiny_ was able to dial in?" asked Scott

"Because these Stargates have two different dialing programs, One to dial out and one to accept dial ins." said Rush

"And the program to accept dial ins are still fine while this machine is interfering with dialing program?" asked Double D

"Correct." said Rush

"Can't we remove it?" asked Greer

"Not without damaging the Stargate. This device is hard wired into the main systems." said Double D

"What do we do now?" asked Terra

"We wait until General Young dials in." said Scott

Then we see the Stargate light up and turn. Then once it stopped an unstable energy vortex emerged from the gate and settled into event horizon.

" _Lt. Scott, You didn't dial in. Come in."_ said General Young

"Sir. We have a problem. We cannot dial out." said Scott

" _What?_ " asked Young

"There's a machine that's blocking the dialing out program. We can't remove it without damaging the gate." said Scott

" _Can we do anything?_ " asked Young

"Can you bring the _Destiny_ in orbit around the planet and pick us up by shuttle?" asked Scott

…

We go to _Destiny's_ Gate room where we see Young staring at Brody.

"It'll take four hours in FTL to get there." said Brody

"We'll be there in four hours. We'll radio you when we get there." said Young

" _Yes sir. Over and out."_ said Scott

Then the Stargate turned off and Co2 came out from the sides.

…

We go back to the planet where we see the group and Terra.

"Terra?" asked Double D as he turned towards her

"Yes?" asked Terra

"Do you know any place where we can hide until the _Destiny_ gets here?" asked Double D

She stared at Double D for a bit before saying, "Yes, follow me."

We now see the group following Terra through the back door of the Museum and through the alley way.

…

We go back to the _Destiny_ where we see Ed, Eddy, Chloe, Brody and Young on the Bridge.

"Are we ready?" asked Young

"Almost…" said Chloe as she pressed a few buttons

"We'll be in FTL in three…" said Brody

"Two…" said Eddy

"Gravy!" said Ed

Eddy stared at him.

…

We see _Destiny_ jump into FTL.

…

Back on the planet we go back to the Museum where we see a bunch of police cars and army trucks surrounding the building. We go inside where we see a man who looks like he is in his 40s. He has sliver balding hair with a white mustache. He is wearing an army suit and a generals hat.

A police officer walked towards him and said, "General Sweats! We found that the intruders escaped through the back door. Sir!"

"Any word on how they got in here?" asked Sweats

"According to a witness, she said they came through the Ring of the Gods." said the officer

"What?" asked Sweats

"She said that the ring lighted up and began to move." said the officer

"They must be devils. Sent by the Demon himself to corrupt us. It was told in the good book. Find them!" said Sweats

…

We now go to what looks like a 1950s house. We go to the back where we see Terra with Double D, Rush, Eli, James, Scott and Greer at the back door.

"Where are we?" asked Eli

"This is my mothers home. I live here with my mother and my sister, Dora." said Terra

"Mother and Sister? Aren't you worry about them ratting us out?" asked McKay

"No, they wont be home for another three hours." said Terra

"That could be a problem." said McKay

"Why?" asked Eli

"Because it'll take four hours for _Destiny_ to get here plus the time it'll take for the shuttle to find us." said McKay

"How far is it from here?" asked Terra

"Five or six hundred light years away." said Rush

"Light… years?" asked Terra

"A light year is about 6 trillion miles away." said Double D

"But that would equal about 3e15 miles! How can your guys get here in four hours?" said Terra

"Did you know light can travel 299792 kilometers per second?" asked Double D

"Yes, Our ships can travel at the speed of light." said Terra

"Yeah, but our ship can travel thousands of time faster then light." said McKay

"What? That's impossible!" said Terra

"Not for us." said McKay

"Then how…?" asked Terra

"We have no idea how they work. We just came aboard the Ancient ship four years ago." said Eli

"Ancient?" asked Terra

"We might as well tell her. We're going to be here for a while." said Scott

So the group took turns telling her about Earth, the _Destiny,_ the Stargate, the Ancients, and their story on how they got here. Terra was surprised. They told her the story from the invasion and destruction of Icarus base to the first intelligent life that tried to get on board the ship to the meeting of the drones and the skipping of the last galaxy they were in.

Terra looked at them with wonder and envy. Once they were done two hours had passed and she had only one question.

"Where is Earth?" asked Terra

"Several billions light-years from here." said Rush

…

We now go to a stone and metal tower. In a room on the top is what looks like a throne room. On one side is a door and the other side is a golden throne. On the left wall from the throne we see a window that views some mountains and a night sky with two moons.

We then see General Sweats enter the throne room. He walked over to the throne and bow down before it…

"My Lady. Some evil have came through the Ring of the Gods." said Sweats

Then we see a golden flash and sitting on the throne was a woman in her mid 30s. She has golden blond hair, white skin, and blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved white dress with gold trim around the waist, the edge of the sleeves and around the neck. A golden glow surrounded her.

"What kind of evil?" asked the woman

"Seven people. Six men and one woman. I've already told my men to find them. Once we do we'll put them in the towers cells." said Sweats

She then looked at the General and said, "No. Once you find them. Bring them to me."

"Why?" asked Sweats

"YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR GODDESS?!" asked the Woman as her gold glow got bigger

"No… My lady." said Sweats

"Good. Now go." said the woman

"Yes, My lady." said Sweats

He left the room and the woman disappeared in a flash of gold smoke.

…

We see Destiny in FTL

…

We go to one of the Shuttles where we see Ed and Eddy sitting there. Ed was in the drivers seat and Eddy's sitting on one of the benches. Then Young came in with Varro.

"Hey… What are you two doing here?" asked Young calmly

"Once we drop out of FTL. We're going with the rescue party." said Eddy

"Ok." said Young

"Look Double D is our friend and he would do the same thing if our positions were reversed…" said Eddy

"I said Ok." said Young

Then he said, "Varro, these two are Ed and Eddy, Ed's meet Varro."

"Hey." said Varro

"Hi Mario!" said Ed

"Mario?" asked Varro

"It's Varro, Stupid!" said Eddy "Sorry about him, he's an idiot."

"Oh, Who am I thinking about?" asked Ed

"The plumber." said Eddy

"Oh. Sorry Mario." said Ed

"What makes him special?" asked Varro

"Here." said Eddy as he gave Ed a clear crystal

"Where did you get those?" asked General Young

"From that forest planet we were on. There were hundreds of them growing on a tree." said Eddy

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Young

"I told Rush and he told me not to tell anymore. Then he took a couple." said Eddy

"Of course. Do you have anymore?" asked Young

"Bags of them. Ed carried them into our room." said Eddy

"What are they good for?" asked Young

"Don't know. But what I do know is that the only thing that can break them is by Ed's strength. Ed! Squeeze." said Eddy

So Ed squeezed the crystal. Once he squeezed enough the crystal started to crack and then broke into several smaller pieces.

Young and Varro looked shocked.

…

We now go back to Terra's house. It is now nighttime and we see a couple of women walking towards the house. One of them is a older woman with long grayish-white hair and green eyes and the other one is a 20 year old woman with long black hair and blue eyes. They're both wearing blue shirts with green skirts.

"So Dora, how was you day at school?" asked the older woman

"Great mother. Today in art class we made a stature to tribute our goddess." said Dora

Then we see them reach the front door. They then saw a light coming from the kitchen. Assuming it was Terra they opened the door and saw Terra with six strangers.

"AHHHH!" screamed the older woman

"Mom?! What are you doing here so early?" asked Terra

"Terra?! Who are these people?" asked Dora

"Mom and Dora… Meet Double D, Eli, Drs. McKay and Rush, Lt. Scott, Master Sgt. Greer and Lt. James. Guys this is my Mom, Sharron and my sister Dora." said Terra

"Wait! Are you seven the people who came through the Ring of the Gods?" asked Sharron

"Yes." said Rush

Sharron smiled and said, "That's good!"

"I'm confused." said Double D

"You seven are proof that our goddess is a fraud." said Sharron

"What goddess?" asked McKay

"Our goddess Omega." said Sharron

"I don't understand." said Scott

"A 1000 years ago we were a simple farming civilization believing in Science until a bunch of people arrived. They told us to either ban science and worship their goddess or die. At first we said no and tried to fight back but we couldn't. A woman of gold came here and destroyed our crops and killed half of our people. From then on we did what they and she told." said Sharron

"Of course. She must be an ascended being." said Double D

Everyone looked at him.

"It's a progress which the person becomes so evolved that the person sheds their bodies and becomes pure energy." said Double D

"How do you know that?" asked McKay

"Eli told me." said Double D

"But why would an Ancient want to make people worship her?" asked Scott

"Unless she's not an Ancient." said Rush

"What else could she be?" asked Eli

"An Ori." said Rush

"Clever bunch you are." said a voice

The people in the room then turned to see the woman in gold near the front door.

"Whoa are you?" asked McKay

"I am Omega." said Omega

"What do you want?" asked Double D

"This…" said Omega

Then a blast of gold light and the people in the house passed out…

 **To be continuED…**


	6. A New Enemy Part 2

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 6: A new Enemy (Part 2)

…

We now go to the throne room in the tower. We see McKay, Double D, Scott, Rush, James, Greer and Eli weapons-less and passed out on the floor. Then we see them waking up.

"(Groans)" said Eli as he rubbed his head

"This is the worst headache I ever had." said Greer

"Where are we?" asked McKay

"Where's Terra?" asked Double D

"Terra and her family is going to go through the Right of Passage in a few hours." said a familiar voice

The team the turned to see Omega 'sitting' on the throne.

"What do you want?" asked Scott

"I wanted answers." said Omega

"Wanted?" asked Double D

"I went into your heads and discovered a few interesting details about you." said Omega

"Like what?" asked Greer

"I now know that my brothers and sisters are now dead." said Omega smiling

"You don't seem too upset about it." said McKay

"I was exiled from the Ori after trying to overcome them. I left the Galaxy before they could unascend me." said Omega

"When did that happen?" asked Double D

"1100 years ago." said Omega

"What do you want with us now?" asked Eli

"I want you to worship me." said Omega

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." said Greer

"Wait. What's the Right of Passage?" asked Double D

Omega smiled and said, "It's a chair that emit's the electricity of knowledge into your head."

"Your going to kill them!" said Eli

"Maybe, but it what you get for defying your goddess." said Omega

"Your not a goddess. Your just a ascended being." said Double D

"Maybe, but I am the most powerful one yet and the Ancients won't be able to stop me!" said Omega

"But your powers are limited with this level of existence. I'm right, am I?" asked McKay

"You're correct. When I was exiled the Ori tried to strip me of my powers. But I was long gone before the Ori could get it all." said Omega smiling

Then she said, "Once your ship gets here. Ours will be ready to capture and study."

We see the gang surprised.

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL

…

We see Ed, Eddy and Varro in the shuttle. Then we see Ed with his eyes wide opened. We zoom into his mind where we see a bunch of ships firing at the Destiny the minute it dropped out of FTL. Then we see the _Destiny_ blown up.

We see Eddy waving his hand in front of Ed's face.

"Ed? Are you ok?" asked Eddy

…

We see Eddy, Ed and Brody connecting the ZPM to a recharging plate. Then we see General Young appear.

"Hey. What are you doing?" asked Young

"We're connecting the ZPM to _Destiny's_ main power grid to strengthen the shields." said Brody

"Why?" asked Young

"Lumpy thinks we'll be shot at as soon as we drop out of FTL." said Eddy

"Lumpy?" asked Young

"It's what he calls Ed." said Brody

"And why are you helping?" asked Young

"Better safe then sorry." said Brody

"We're about to drop out. Ed and Eddy please go back to the shuttle. Brody, are you ready?" asked Young

We see the ZPM light up.

"Yes." said Brody

…

We see _Destiny_ dropping out of FTL. And scraping against a ship.

…

We see Young, Brody, Volker and Chloe on the Bridge.

"Whoa. Deja-vu." said Volker

…

We see the shuttle detach from _Destiny_ and head for the planet. Then we see the ship firing at the _Destiny_ and _Destiny_ firing back.

…

We go to the Bridge where see sparks fly.

"The enemies firepower is stronger then they look!" said Volker

"Transferring power from ZPM to the shields." said Brody

"Transfer weapons power to the main weapon." said Young

…

We now see the main weapon going down and started firing at the ship.

…

We now go back to the throne room where we see the McKay looking through the window.

"Don't worry McKay they'll find us." said Eli

"Eli, do you know how big a planet is?" asked Double D

"Double D's right. If we're going to get rescued we'll need to tell them where we are." said Rush

"How are we going to tell them where we are?" asked Scott

"I noticed there was a bunch of stairs that leads to the roof. If we can get there…" said McKay

"We can find the shuttle and signal for help." said Greer

"Exactly." said McKay

"But…" said Double D

"But what?" asked Scott

"We need to save Terra first." said Double D

"Why?" asked Greer

"She knows almost everything because of what we told her." said Eli

"And it's the right thing to do." said Double D

"There's no time!" said McKay

"Scott?" asked Greer

"Eli, Double D, James and McKay will go get Terra while Dr. Rush, Greer and I will go up on the roof." said Scott

"How are we going to even get out of here?" asked McKay

"With these…" said Double D as he pulled out some C4 and seven hand guns from his pocket

"How did you…?" asked McKay

"I asked General Young if I could get some hand guns and C4." said Double D

"I meant how did you get all that to fit in your pocket?" asked McKay

"I refitted the inside of the pockets with a fabric that leads to an artificially made pocket dimension." said Double D

"When did you have time to make it?" asked Greer

"When I was four years old." said Double D

"You're kidding!" said an impressed McKay

"We can talk about this later. Double D?" asked Scott

Double D gave everyone each a hand gun and Scott the C4.

…

We see the other side of the door of the throne room where we see an explosion rip the door open. We see the gang exit the room. Then they see two sets of staircases. One going up and one going down.

"Ok. Greer and Rush, We go up. The rest of you go down. You have umm… 15 minutes. Ok?" said Scott looking at his watch

"Ok." said Double D

"Let's move out!" said Scott

…

We go to Double D's team where we see them running down the stairs.

…

We see Terra waking up in a room. She noticed she was sitting in what looks like a electric chair. She looked around to see Dora and Sweats standing near a button.

"What's going on?" asked Terra

"We have decided that you need to go through the Right of Passage." said Sweats

"Why not Dora?" asked Terra

"Who do you think told us where the demons were?" asked Sweats

Terra looked at Dora surprised.

"Don't be so surprised. You know I'm one of the goddess's most loyal subject. Who do you think told them about Father's madness?" asked Dora

"You killed him!" said Terra

"You may leave… A car is waiting for you outside." said Sweats

"Thanks. Enjoy your passage!" said a smiling Dora as she left the room from one of the doors on Terra's left side

Then we see General Sweats saying, "Goodbye, I never liked you or your father."

Then we hear a gun go off and we see Sweats left leg bleed out.

"Ahh!" said Sweats as he fell

Terra turned to see Double D, McKay, Eli and James enter the room with hand guns.

"Double D!" said Terra

"Miss us?" asked Double D as he untied Terra from the chair

"Yes." said Terra

"I assume you'll want to want to come with us since you're going to be killed anyway?" asked Eli

"Don't need to convince me." said Terra

Once Double D got her untied from the chair he said, " We have to get to the roof!"

"Why?" asked Terra

"The shuttle will pick us up from there. Now can we go?" asked McKay

…

We now go to the roof of the Tower at night with no moonlight where we see Rush, Greer and Scott opening a trapdoor to the roof and climbing out of it.

Then we see Rush looking around.

"What are you looking for?" asked Scott "It's too dark to see anything."

"Look for the lights." said Rush

"How are they going to find us?" asked Greer

"You'll see." said Rush

…

We now see the other group with Terra running up the stairs to the roof.

…

We go to the Shuttle flying around the planet. We see it flying towards the Tower.

…

We see Rush's team on the roof. Rush then noticed lights from the shuttle.

"There!" said Rush pointing to the lights

"How are we going to get their attention?" asked Greer

We then see Rush pulling out his handgun, attached something to the shooting part of the gun, pointed it at the sky and fired what looks like a red flare.

…

We go to the inside of the shuttle. We see Ed, Eddy and Varro looking around.

"Do you see anything?" asked Varro

"Yeah, Dark. Lots and lots of dark." said Eddy

"Look!" said Ed pointing to a red light coming from the roof of the tower

We the shuttle flying towards the Tower.

…

We now see the shuttle landing on the roof. Then we see the doors open.

Ed came out and said, "Hiya, Scott!"

"Hey Ed." said Scott

Then we see Varro and Eddy come out.

"Where's Double D?" asked Eddy

"Present." said Double D as he and the others got to the roof with Terra

"Who's she?" asked Eddy

"Eddy meet Terra, Terra meet my friend Eddy." said Double D

"Nice to meet you." said Eddy

"Can we go now before they show up?" asked McKay

…

We go back to the _Destiny_ where we see the ship still firing the main weapon at the enemy ship which then destroyed.

…

We go to the Bridge where we see General Young, Brody, Volker and Chloe.

"That went well." said Brody

We hear a rapid bunch of beeps.

"Three more enemy ships just arrived!" said Volker

"We have to jump!" said Brody

"Not without that shuttle!" said Young

…

We now see the shuttle flying to the _Destiny_.

…

We go to the bridge where we see sparks flying as the ship was fired at. We then hear three beeps.

"The shuttle is docked!" said Chloe

"Go ahead and Jump!" said Young

"We can't! We need ten more minutes before it is safe to enter FTL!" said Chloe

"Divert power from non-essential systems to the shields and max out the Sublights to the star!" said General Young

…

We now see _Destiny_ flying away from the planet and heading for the star. We then see the three ships follow the _Destiny_.

…

We then see Rush, Eli, Scott, Greer, Terra and the Eds appear on the Bridge.

"What's going on?" asked Rush

"We're heading towards the star." said Young

"A star?! Why?" asked Terra

"Who is she?" asked Young

"General Young meet Terra, Terra meet General Young." said Double D

"Nice to meet you." said Young

"Likewise." said Terra

…

We see _Destiny_ entering the sun with the three ships pursuing. The _Destiny_ shields protected it while the three ships were destroyed upon entering.

We then see _Destiny's_ solar collectors go down and collect the energy from the star.

…

"Whoa!" said Chloe

"What?" asked Young

"We're getting more power then usual." said Chloe

"The Asgard did repair the generators." said Young

'Yeah, but we're getting 200% more power then usual." said Chloe

"That'll come in handy." said Eli

…

We now see _Destiny_ exiting the star.

…

"Can we jump now?" asked Young

"Yes. FTL in Three… Two… One." said Chloe

…

We see _Destiny_ entering FTL.

...

 **TO be continuED…**


	7. Filler Chapter 1

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 7: Introductions, a Dial-in from "Earth" and Eddy's Idea. (Basically a filler chapter.)

…

We see the _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to the Commutation stones room where we see Telford appear in Lt. Scotts body. He looked around and said, "Hey Everett." to General Young

"Hey David." said Young

…

We now go to the Gate room where we see Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rush, Young, Eli, McKay and Telford talking.

They just explained to Telford about the rouge Ori, Terra, and the Asgard upgrades _Destiny_ gotten.

"Wait! There's an Ori in this Galaxy?" asked Telford

"Yep!" said Ed

"On the bright side their ships can only travel at light speed and the Oris powers are limited in this plane of existence so we shouldn't worry about them for a while." said Rush

"What about your guest?" asked Telford

"Our guest is currently being held in a room." said Young

"I still don't see why you had to do that. She helped us." said Double D

"She was just recently working for an Ori." said Young

"Well I hope you know what to do with her by the time they come on board." said Telford

"Wait a minute! They?" asked McKay

"Drs. Daniel Jackson, Radek Zelenka and Carson Beckett will be coming aboard _Destiny_ by Stargate along with a few month supplies of Food, Water, Medicine and Weapons." said Telford

"When?" asked McKay

We see the _Destiny_ about to drop out of FTL.

"Now." said Telford

…

We see _Destiny_ drop out of FTL.

…

We go back to the Gate room where we see the Stargate activate. Once it was done spinning we see a unstable vortex emerge from the gate and then settle into the event horizon. Then after a few seconds we see a bunch of crates fly out of the wormhole. After that was done we see three people thrown out of the wormhole. Drs. Daniel Jackson, Radek Zelenka and Carson Beckett. After that the gate shut itself down and a blast of Co2 came out from the sides of the gate.

Young, Eli and Ed helped the three men get up.

"Welcome to the _Destiny_." said Young

"What are you doing here, Radek?" asked McKay

"Nice to see you too, McKay." said Zelenka

…

We go to the Mess hall where we see Terra sitting alone at a table eating. Then we see Double D walk over there and sit down.

"Hey Terra." said Double D

"Hey." said Terra

"Are you ok?" asked Double D

"No. My mother's dead, My sister betrayed our family and I just found out that our goddess is not really a goddess. And to top it off I'm on a ship with a bunch of strangers." said Terra

"I know how you feel." said Double D

"I doubt it." said Terra

"No really! Me and my friends just came here from a parallel universe." said Double D

"How did you get here?" asked Terra

Double D looked at her shocked.

"My dad told me about parallel universes before he disappeared." said Terra

"Ok. Anyway I built a machine that can take us to other universes. I showed it to my friends and Ed pressed a button that took us here. But at a great cost." said Double D

"What was the cost?" asked Terra

"Well the void tunnel is an environment where organic life ages a lot faster then usual. Before we came here we were kids." said Double D

"How old are you now?" asked Terra

"22." said Double D

"And how old were you?" asked Terra

"11. Why?" asked Double D

"Well, Maybe I can help you with the void tunnel research." said Terra

"I'll have to talk to General Young but besides that you can." said Double D

Terra smiled.

…

We go to a room where we see Dr. Daniel Jackson unpacking his stuff. Then McKay entered the room.

"Jackson." said McKay

"McKay." said Jackson

"Why are you onboard?" asked McKay

"Well, Two years after I heard about the _Destiny_ , Jack offered me a spot as one of the people to be on the _Destiny._ An Ancient ship that predates Atlantis and the Milky Way Stargate's. How could I say no?" asked Jackson

"Of course." said McKay

…

We now see Double D enter the Infirmary where we see T.J. busy showing Beckett around.

"Hey Double D. What brings you here?" asked T.J.

"I'm here for my daily dose of Tretonin." said Double D

"Tretonin?" asked Beckett

"Dr. Beckett, this is Eddward. Eddward, this is Dr. Beckett." said T.J.

"Why does he need Tretonin?" asked Beckett

"He doesn't have an immune system anymore due to Void Radiation. So he needs a daily does of Tretonin to keep him from dying." said T.J.

"Oh like my usual injections." said Beckett

"What usual injections?" asked Double D

"I'm a clone and I have to take a weekly dose of a drug that keeps my organs from shutting down." said Beckett

"Ok." said Double D as we see T.J. appear with a syringe

"Ok, Double D." said T.J. as she injected him with Tretonin

After she did that. Double D said thank you and left to continue his work.

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to the Control Interface room where we see Eli, Brody and Eddy working. Eli just gave Eddy a crash course on the Ancient language along with Ed and Double D.

Anyway we see them working when we see Eddy having an idea.

"Wait a minute!" said Eddy

"What is it?" asked Brody

"I got an idea. I need to find Double D!" said Eddy as he ran out

"What was that all about?" asked Eli

…

We now see Double D showing Terra around _Destiny_ while holding hands and then we see Eddy running to Double D. Once he stopped he was panting.

"Eddy?" asked Double D

"Double D! I just realized something!" said Eddy

"What is it?" asked Double D

"What does _Destiny_ have that the U.T.V. doesn't have?" asked Eddy

"Well it has a number of things: FTL, Sublights, Weapons…" said Double D before Eddy interrupted him

"Shields! I think we aged and you lost your immune system because the U.T.V. didn't have shields!" said Eddy

"What are you talking about?" asked Double D

"I say we connect the U.T.V.s Void Tunnel drive to _Destiny_! I bet with the shields protecting the ship we wont exposed to the Void radiation or the environment of the Void Tunnel. Especially with shields that can protect this ship from the inside of a star!" said Eddy

"Eddy that's… a great idea! How did you come up with it?" asked Double D

"It just came to me." said Eddy

"You sound surprised." said Terra

"Eddy rarely has good ideas like that. We better tell Rush and Young." said Double D

…

We now go to a room where we see Dr. Rush, Telford in Scotts body, Camille and General Young talking.

"Even with the upgrades provided by the Asgard, the ship is still falling apart." said Telford

"I know." said Young

"You might need to try to dial within a star again." said Telford

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?" asked Rush

"We need to do something." said Camille

Then we see Double D, Eddy and Terra enter the room.

"Do you need anything?" asked Young

"I think we found a way to get us and _Destiny_ to your Earth." said Double D

"Really?" asked Telford

"How?" asked Camille

"We use the Void Tunnel drive." said Double D

"What?" asked Young

"You said, the environment was too dangerous to use it." said Telford

"Listen, What does _Destiny_ have that the U.T.V. don't?" asked Double D

"Shields." said Rush realizing what Double D was saying

"What?" asked Camille

"If we connect the Void Tunnel drive to _Destiny's_ FTL engines. We can use it to get to Earth in minutes." said Rush

"But what about the ageing problem?" asked Telford

" _Destiny's_ shields should be able to protect the ship and us from the environment." said Rush

"'Should'?" asked Young

"No it will! With the ZPM powering the drive and _Destiny's_ reserves powering the shields. We will make it at least…" said Double D doing some math in his head "Oh no!"

"What?" asked Telford

"Well, If it works the drive will completely deplete the ZPM by the time we reach the middle of the Pegasus galaxy." said Double D

"Well, so much for that idea." said Rush

"What does that mean?" asked Telford

"We can't do it. Not only we would lose a ZPM. But _Destiny_ would be temporally stranded in a Wraith controlled Galaxy." said Young

"Wraith?" asked Eddy

"What's a Wraith?" asked Terra

"The Wraith are a part human part alien bug species that feeds off humans." said Rush

"That doesn't sound pleasant." said Terra

"It's not." said Young

"But we don't need to worry about them. According to my calculations it'll take three months to install the V.T. drive to the _Destiny_." said Double D

"Three months!?" asked Telford

"I'll need math proof to calculate the amount of power necessary to open a Void Tunnel without overfeeding the FTL drives." said Double D

"What would happen if you overfeed the FTL drives?" asked Young

"They would burnout." said Rush

"Close, They would explode." said Double D

They group was silent for a moment before Camille said, "Can you do this?"

"I'll need help." said Double D

"I'll get Eli to help." said Young

"Also, Terra was interested in the Void Tunnel drive. We were wondering if she can also help?" asked Double D

"Sure." said Young

"Look. She maybe a stranger if you remember so were we a few days ago and look what it got you." said Double D

"I said, Sure." said Young

"Oh." said Double D

"Looks like we have a plan." said Camille

"Great. I'll let IOA and General O'Neill know" said Telford

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We now see Ed and Zelenka in the Mess hall eating lunch and exchanging stories.

"…anyway I tried to warn him about the dangerous and exotic particles but he did it anyway." said Zelenka

"What happened?" asked Ed

"He destroyed a solar system." said Zelenka

"Cool!" said Ed "I destroyed a house." said Ed

"How?" asked Zelenka

"Well…" said Ed when he noticed something

It was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a red shirt, grey pants and jacket. The jacket has the word 'Atlantis' on the left shoulder and a picture of the American flag on the right. She was just standing right there.

"Ed? Ed!" said Zelenka

Ed then snapped back.

"Are you ok?" asked Zelenka

"Look over there." said Ed pointing at the woman

Zelenka looked at the direction of the woman but did not see her.

"Look at what?" asked Zelenka

"I'm seeing a woman." said Ed

"What woman?" asked Zelenka

"She has short brown hair and looks like she's in her 30s." said Ed

"She wearing anything?" asked Zelenka

"She has a red shirt, grey pants and a jacket with a flag and the word Atlantis on the shoulders." said Ed

Zelenka looked shocked. Then he said, "Is she saying anything?"

"No." said Ed

The woman then looked shocked about something. Then she walked away disappearing in the progress.

"She left." said Ed

Zelenka then said, "Let's go find McKay."

…

We now go to the observation deck where we see McKay and Jackson playing Chess when Ed and Zelenka entered.

"McKay! I think you might want to hear this." said Zelenka

"What is it?" asked McKay

"Ed thinks he saw something. Something I couldn't." said Zelenka

"Maybe he needs rest." said McKay

"I don't think so. He saw someone who he never seen before not even a picture. Someone who is suppose to be dead. Someone we knew." said Zelenka

"Who?" asked McKay now looking interested

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir." said Zelenka

McKay and Jackson looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" asked Jackson

"I'm as sure as Eddy is loud!" said Ed stupidly

"How could that be?" asked McKay

"I don't know." said Zelenka

"Look Ed. If you see her again, let me know." said McKay

"Got it!" said Ed

…

We see _Destiny_ drop out of FTL.

…

We now go to Brody on the Bridge with Volker as we see the countdown clock countdown from two hours.

"General Young. We dropped out of FTL and there are two planets in range." said Brody through the radio

" _Conditions?"_ asked Young

"One's locked out due to volcanic activates. The other one looks good." said Brody

" _Let's send a Kino."_ said Young

…

 **Episode Ed's here.**


	8. SPACESHIP FIGHT

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 8: SPACESHIP FIGHT!

…

We go to the Gate room where we see Ed, Eddy and Eli monitoring the Kino transmission. On the screen we see a Forest with snow covering the ground.

"Snow!" said Ed

…

We then go to the observation deck where we see Double D and Terra looking at the stars when General Young and Ed entered the room.

"Hey Double D!" said Ed

"Hey Ed. How's the planet?" said Double D

"It's snowing!" said Ed

"We're going to send a team to the planet. You and Terra are welcome to join them." said Young

"It's tempting…" said Double D

Ed then runs to the rail, points at the space and yelled, "LOOK!"

Young, Double D and Terra looked and we see a ship from Terra's planet appear from FTL. Then we see a three ships from the other Galaxy appear from FTL.

"We're under attack." said Young through his radio

Then he said to the two Ed's and Terra, "We better get to the Bridge."

…

We go to the C.I. room where we see Eli and Eddy running to their controls and Rush who was already there.

"What are we dealing with?" asked Rush

…

We see Young, Double D, Ed, Terra, Greer, and Chloe getting ready to fight.

"One ship from Terra's planet and three ships that has the aliens from the other Galaxy." said Young

"We can't take on four ships at once!" said Rush

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!) said _Destiny's_ controls

"We got a message!" said Chloe

We then see a message with the word, "SURRENDER DES..."

"What happened?" asked Young

…

We then see the ship from Terra's planet fire a gold blast at one of the ships and it was destroyed.

…

"That happened!" said Eddy

…

Then we see The other two ships fly with sublights engines towards the _Destiny_. We see the ship from Terra's planet fire at the _Destiny._

…

We go to the Bridge where we see Colonel Young say, "Arm the main weapon!"

"Aye Aye, General Surgeon!" said Ed

…

We see the main weapon lower down and aimed at the ship.

…

"Main weapon is armed." said Ed

"We're in range." said Chloe

"Fire!" said Young

…

We see the main weapon firing at the ship from Terra's planet but it had almost no effect this time.

…

"Why isn't it working?" asked Young

"The shields are designed to adapt to enemy weapons. Just before a ship gets destroyed, It automatically sends a update to the other ships and then they can use it to adapt their shields." said Terra

"That's actually clever." said Double D

"How long till we can go to FTL?" asked Young

…

We see Rush, Eli and Eddy in the Control Interface room. Sparks are flying everywhere.

"We still have an hour!" said Rush

"Wait! I have an Idea!" said Eddy

"What is it?" asked Eli

"We increase the main weapons power." said Eddy

"Eddy, That's not going to work!" said Rush

"Yes it will. I already made a program." said Eddy as he pulled out a tablet

"How and when did you make it?" asked Rush

"I had help from Dr. McKay. Of course it'll take a lot more power then usual but I built a fail safe." said Eddy

"What is it?" asked Rush now interested

"If the power is under 15-20% it will automatically shut down or not turn on at all." said Eddy

"How long will it take to get the program into the _Destiny's_ main system?" asked Rush

"It's already uploaded. All you have to do is activate it from the bridge." said Eddy

…

We now go to the bridge where we see Young talking to Rush on the radio.

"He did what?" said Young

" _He managed to make a program to increase the power of the Main weapon."_ said Rush

"What do we do?" asked Young

" _Just pull up the Main weapons system and the program should be there. All you have to do is select it."_ said Rush

"Ok." said Young "Double D! Is there a program in the Main weapons system?"

"Yes!" said Double D

"Select it!" said Young

Double D did so.

"Is the Main weapon still online?" asked Young

"Yes!" said Chloe

"Fire!" said Young

…

We now see _Destiny's_ main weapon fire a bunch of bigger and more powerful blasts at the ship from Terra's planet. This time the ships shields was unable to withstand it and it was destroyed.

…

"We got a hit! The ship is destroyed." said Chloe

"Now to… Where did they go?" asked Ed

…

We see that the two remaining ships from the other galaxy are gone.

…

"They must've gotten scared of that ship and left." said Eddy

…

We now go to the Control Interface room where we see Young, Rush, the Ed's, Terra, Eli, Chloe Scott and Greer.

"I can't believe you were able to increase the Main weapons power." said Double D 

"Even I was impressed." said Terra

"It was nothing." said Eddy

"Don't get used to it. Those ships would've sent a update and are readapting the shields." said Rush

"Actually the updates were designed adapt to the frequencies of blasts. Not how much power is being fired." said Terra

"So we have a weapon against the ships." said Young

"Just the Omega ships. The power requirements are too big to be used on every mother ships." said Rush

We now see McKay and Zelenka approaching the Group.

"We have some good news." said McKay

"We could use one of those." said Young

"We were able to successfully install the Void Tunnel drive into _Destiny's_ FTL Engines." said Zelenka

"Cool!" said Ed

"Can we use it to go back to Earth?" asked Young

"Yes, but the Zed-PM has only enough power for a one way trip. So…" said McKay

"If we do this. We might not be able to get back." said Rush

"Yes." said McKay

"So that's out of the question." said Rush

"Rush…" said Young

"We can't waste the power of our ZPM and we can't compromise the mission." said Rush

"Rush… we're doing this." said Young

…

We see _Destiny_ drifting.

…

We go to the gate room where we see everyone except McKay, the Ed's, Terra, Chloe, Scott, Brody and Zelenka gathered around. We see General Young in front of them.

"We have survived many things, but we can not hope to survive this without _Destiny_ in a better shape. So in a few minutes we're going to open a Void Tunnel. _Destiny_ is going back to Earth." said Young

We see an angry Rush leaning against the gate.

…

We go to the Bridge where we see McKay, the Ed's, Terra, Chloe, Scott, Brody and Zelenka doing some stuff on the controls.

"Ok, I finished calculating the jump." said Chloe

"Everyone else ready?" asked Scott

"The shields are fully powered to the max." said McKay

" _Destiny_ has accepted the program." said Terra

"ZPM is online." said Brody

"Fondue is ready!" said Ed

The group sees Ed with a fondue pot filled with cheese on one of the controls and dipping a piece of bread into it. Eddy was doing it too.

"Where did you get that?" asked Scott

"I had it with me when we were sent here." said Ed

"You had a fondue set?" asked McKay

"Yep." said Ed

"And you didn't tell me?" asked McKay

"Not important. Ed, get rid of the fondue!" said Scott

"Got it!" said Ed

He then picked up the fondue pot and drank the cheese until it was empty. Once he was done he put on to the ground. The others except Eddy and Double D was shocked.

"And I thought McKay had a big appetite." said Zelenka

"That's nothing. He ate a video camera and his own mattress." said Eddy

"You told him to eat his mattress!" said Double D

"Ok. Off track here! Just activate the Void Tunnel drive." said Scott

…

We see a Void Tunnel slowly opening in front of _Destiny_.

…

We go back to the bridge and we see Zelenka at his control station and he notices something.

"Lt. Scott, I'm detecting a strange anomaly coming from within the Void Tunnel." said Zelenka

"Let me see." said Double D as he stood up and looked over Zelenka's shoulder

"That can't be right." said Double D

"What is it?" asked Scott

"The Void Tunnel is a little unstable." said Double D

"How unstable?" asked McKay

"We might get to the Milky Way galaxy without aging, but…" said Double D

"But what?" asked Scott

"It's unknown. Anything could happen!" said Double D

"Abort the Drive." said Scott

"But…" said McKay

"Now!" said Scott

We see Brody typing but nothing happened.

"Scott. We have a problem." said Brody

"What's wrong?" asked Scott

"The drive won't shut down." said Brody

"What?!" asked Scott

"Can we pull the Zed-PM?" asked McKay

"It's too late. Hang on!" said Double D

…

We see _Destiny_ fly very fast into the Void Tunnel.

…

We go back to the bridge. Double D and Eddy were looking at themselves.

"Well Eddy, We're not aging and _Destiny_ is still in one piece." said Double D

"Yes, but we don't know what the anomaly was." said Zelenka

"He's right. We don't know what's going to happen." said Double D

"Zelenka's right?" asked McKay

We see Young and Rush enter the bridge.

"The Void Tunnel's on and I'm not aging so I'm guessing that we're going to be ok." said Young

"I don't think so." said Scott

"When we opened the Void Tunnel, We detected a anomaly from within the Void Tunnel. We were going to abort but _Destiny_ wouldn't let us." said Zelenka

"Double D?" asked Ed with concern

"Yes, Ed?" asked Double D

"I think I found out what the anomaly is." said Ed

Rush went to where Ed is and looked at the monitor. He looked at it and said, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Young

"Are we going to fall short?" asked McKay

"No, we'll get to the Milky Way right before the ZPM is depleted, but…" said Rush

"We're going back in time." finished Ed

"What?" asked Young

"When we connected the V.T. drive to the FTL engines we must've created a backwards time paradox machine." said Rush

"How is that even possible?" asked Scott

"Do you even know how the FTL drive works?" asked Eddy

"Not really." said Brody

"How far back are we going to go?" asked Young

"According to my calculations, by the time we reach the middle of the galaxy. We would've gone about 14 years back." said Double D

"We're going close to the beginning." said Rush

"The beginning of what?" asked Eddy

…

We see the _Destiny_ drop out of the Void Tunnel.

…

We go back to the Bridge.

"Where are we?" asked Scott

"We're back at the Milky Way." said Brody

"How far is Earth from here?" asked Double D

"If I'm right. We're a few hundred light-years." said Rush

"Why?" asked Young

"Can we jump?" asked Ed

"Not a good idea. By the time one and the half hours have passed…" said Brody

"We would've long passed Earth." said Double D

"Then why did you ask?" asked Young

"We use the Stargate. We're close enough to dial Earth like we're dialing a 7 chevron. We won't need much power. Hopefully _Destiny_ will let me override the lockout the Asgard put in place." said Double D

"Do it." said Young as he left

…

 **To be ContinuED.**


	9. Ed X 2

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 9: Ed X 2

…

30 minutes before using the Void Tunnel drive.

…

We see _Destiny_ drifting.

…

After the meeting in the Gate room we see General Young heading towards the bridge when we see Dr. Rush running to him.

"General Young. I need to talk to you." said Rush

"What do you need?" asked Young

"I'm asking you to reconsider. I don't think it's a good idea to use the Void Tunnel drive in its current condition. Even if it does work, we could be compromising _Destiny's_ mission." said Rush

"What are you talking about?" asked Young

"I'm saying I have my doubts this'll work. And if it does we might not be able to do it again to come back." said Rush

…

We go to the Bridge where we see McKay, the Ed's, Terra, Chloe, Scott, Brody and Zelenka getting ready to activate the V.T. Drive…

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!) went an alarm.

"What is that?" asked Scott

" _Destiny's_ sensors have detected a… This can't be right." said Double D

"What is it?" asked Scott

"We're detecting a Void Tunnel opening in front of us." said Double D

…

We go in space where in front of _Destiny_ was a Void Tunnel. Then we see a ship exit the Void Tunnel as it closed. That ship was…

…

"Is that…?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said McKay

"It can't be I was going to say _Destiny_." said Eddy

"It's not a seed ship." said Zelenka

"Are you telling me there's another _Destiny_?" asked Double D

"Whoa. Cool ship!" said Ed

"It looked like it was in a battle." said Terra

"And lost." said Brody

…

This _Destiny_ was that indeed as the nose of the ship was missing. The hull looking like it was going to fall apart any minute.

…

"But what's it doing here?" asked Chloe

Then we hear a message through the broadcast system.

" _Destiny. This is Destiny. Can you hear me? This is Ed Strider. Please respond."_ said Ed's voice

"What the?" asked McKay

"Is that… Ed?" asked Double D

"It can't be. He's right here!" said Eddy

"Yep, It's me alright!" said Ed

We see Scott pull out his radio and said into it, "General Young and Dr. Rush please come to the Bridge.

…

We see Dr. Rush and General Young enter the Bridge.

"What going on?" asked Young

"We were going to activate the Void Tunnel Drive when… Well look out the window." said Double D 

Young and Rush looked at the other _Destiny_.

"How is that possible?" asked Young

"Where did it come from?" asked Rush

"From a Void Tunnel." said Scott

"And that's not all… listen." said McKay

"For what?" asked Young

Then… _"Destiny. This is Ed Strider of the Destiny. I know you're there. Please respond."_ said Ed's voice

"Have we responded yet?" asked Young

"No." said Eddy

"Do it." said Young

We hear a beep as we see Rush open the a channel.

"Ed, this is Dr. Rush of the _Destiny_." said Rush

" _Please don't use the Void Tunnel drive, it wont work. If you do you will all die."_ said Ed's voice

"Who are you?" asked Rush

" _I'm Ed Strider. You were about to open a Void Tunnel and go back to Earth which happened about six days ago in my time."_ said Ed

"Ed, is your last name really Strider?" asked Rush to Ed on the Bridge

"Yep!" said Ed

" _Dr. Rush, I want to come aboard. The other Destiny's life support system is about to fail."_ said Ed's voice

Young nodded. Rush then said, "Go ahead."

…

We then go to the other _Destiny_ where we see one of the shuttles detaching and flying to the first _Destiny_. We go inside that shuttle where we see a bunch of parts stored in crates, a couple of repair robots, an Asgard Computer core (Like the one on the _Odyssey_ only smaller), and a pod. At the front seat we see Ed himself.

But this one has a scar over his right eye and looks like his left leg is badly damaged.

…

We then see the Shuttle landing at the third docking bay.

…

We go to the air lock where we see the Ed's, Rush, Young, Scott, Greer and McKay.

We see the door open and on the other side was the other Ed. He was leaning against a rifle like a cane.

"Ed?" asked Double D

"Hello." said the other Ed as he smiled slightly

…

We go to the Infirmary where we see Dr. Beckett and T.J. looking over the other Ed. The Ed's, Young, Rush, Scott, Daniel and Wray were there also.

"What happened to you?" asked Dr. Beckett

"(Sigh) Once we turned on the V.T. engine something bad happened." said Time Paradox Ed

"What happened?" asked Wray

"The Void Tunnel combined with the FTL engines caused a backwards relativity as my Double D said. It caused _Destiny_ to go 14 years back in time…" said Time Paradox Ed

"14 years?!" asked Double D

"Yes. Then while we were thinking our options a ship appeared. It looked like the one we encountered before. The Asgard?" asked T.P. Ed

"You met the Asgard?" asked Daniel

"Yes." said T.P. Ed nodding. "Anyway the Asgard detected the Void Tunnel and went to investigate. When they saw _Destiny_ they were kind of surprised."

"How surprised?" asked Eddy

"Surprised as in they might've been but didn't show it. Anyway we told them our story and they decided to help us. But Double D and Rush wanted to go back to the future and warn you about the V.T. Drive." said T.P. Ed

"I can understand Rush but why Double D?" asked Young

"He regretted turning on the V.T. Drive. Anyway…" said T.P. Ed

…

 _We see Dr. Rush and Double D working on a equation. Once they were done…_

" _We figured out how to open a Void tunnel with just the Power reserves. But one of us will have to stay aboard this ship. It wont be me because I don't think they would believe me after what happened last time." said Rush_

" _I'll do it." said Ed_

 _We see Ed, Double D and Rush in the Control Interface room. The others were on a planet._

" _Ed?" asked Double D_

" _When am I known for lying?" asked Ed_

" _Almost never." said Double D_

…

 _We see the other shuttle detach from the_ Destiny _and leave. Then we see the Destiny's Void Tunnel drive turning on and go into the Void._

…

 _On the way we see the ship is falling apart and inside we see that Ed in the Shuttle. His leg is just hurting more and more. Then it dropped out in front of the other_ Destiny.

…

"What happened to you leg anyway?" asked Eddy

"I was poisoned by the Void radiation. The _Destiny_ didn't have the Shields on so power can be saved. But instead of aging. Double D made a Void belt where I would be temporally immune to it but I would be in great pain." said T.P. Ed

"What happens when the Void belt stops?" asked Young

"I will die." said T.P. Ed

We see the group look at each other in surprised horror.

…

We go to the Shuttle where we see Eli, McKay and Zelenka looking through the stuff when Young entered the Shuttle.

"How's it going?" asked Young

"Almost every part from _Destiny_ is in these crates. Shied and Weapons emitters, the Things that make it go, and there is a bunch of information on this computer." said McKay

"What about this pod?" asked Young

"We been looking through the Computer and as it turns out it's a cloning pod." said Zelenka

"A what?" asked Young

"It's a pod that can create a duplicate of the human body." said Eli

"It creates a human right from the atom." said Zelenka

"Why would Ed bring this?" asked Young

"Why don't we ask him?" asked Eli

"I'll ask him. McKay, help Dr. Rush and Double D remove the V.T. Drive from the FTL engines." said Young

…

We go to the Infirmary where we see T.P. Ed, Ed, Eddy, Dr Beckett, and T.J. when General Young entered the room.

"Ed?" asked Young

"Yes, General Surgeon?" asked both Ed's

"I meant the one on the bed." said Young

"Oh." said Ed

"Why is there a cloning pod in the Shuttle?" asked Young

"Oh, Right! Double D, Dr. Rush and you wanted me to give you this." said T.P. Ed as he pulled out a weird looking flash drive with a piece of paper taped to it and gave it to Young

Young took it, pulled off the paper and read it. Once he was done he walked away.

…

Back at the Shuttle we see Eli and Zelenka looking through the Asgard computer when we see Young enter the shuttle.

"Eli." said Young 

"Yes?" asked Eli

"I think Ed give us a way to bring Ginn back." said Young as he gave Eli the paper

Eli stared to read it out loud…

 _Dear General Young…_

 _If you are reading this then the plan worked and Ed stopped you from turning on the Void Tunnel drive. Here's the thing, before he came here Ed was suppose to make a quick stop and Sgt. Riley's memories and thoughts should be in the flash drive you're holding. The cloning pod will be able to give Riley, Ginn, Amanita Perry and Jeremy Franklin bodies again. The pod is already programmed to do so. Don't worry about power, there's a ZPM in there that'll have more then enough power to do so._

 _I would suggest Riley first before the Flash drive fails. ASAP.  
_

 _Signed…_

 _Dr. Rush, Double D, and General Young._

 _And Ed!_

Eli put the note down and smiled.

"When can we start?" asked Eli

"I would suggest doing what the note says and clone Sgt. Riley first." said Zelenka

"Do it. I'll get Double D." said Young

Then he left.

…

We go to the infirmary where we see T.P. Ed, Ed, Eddy and T.J.

"So, Ed?" asked Eddy

"Yes… Eddy?" asked T.P. Ed struggling to talk as his hair slowly turned grey as wrinkles appears on his face

"Whoa! Are you ok, Ed?" asked Ed

"No. The Void Belt is starting to wear off." said T.P. Ed

T.J. walked over to T.P. Ed and said, "You're aging fast."

"That's what my Double D said would happen." said T.P. Ed

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Ed

"No." said T.J.

…

We go back to the shuttle where we see Double D and General Young enter the Shuttle where Eli and Zelenka just turned on the cloning pod.

"Young just filled me in. How's it going?" asked Double D

"Great! We just started the cloning for Sgt. Riley." said Eli

We see the inside of the pod glowing yellow. We see that Double D and Young had brought clothes.

Then we hear a ding.

"What was that?" asked Young

"The pod is done with the cloning and is going to start transferring the memories on the flash drive to the brain." said Zelenka

"How long will it take?" asked Young

"A few minutes. But that was the easy part. Sgt. Riley's body was easy to clone because all the stuff we needed was already in a flash drive." said Zelenka

"So?" asked Young

"If we want to clone Ginn, Drs. Perry and Franklin, We'll need to connect the pod to _Destiny's_ databank and we'll need to remove the quarantine." said Eli

"Why are Ginn and Dr. Perry in quarantine?" asked Double D

"Dr. Perry trapped Dr. Rush in the program that allow her and Ginn to interact with us." said Eli

"Ok, but that just raises more questions then it answers." said Double D

"DING! DING!" went the pod

"What was that?" asked Young

"The transfer is complete. Everything is ready to go." said Eli

"That was quick." said Young

"Riley's DNA and memories were stored in a flash drive." said Zelenka

"Yeah, but doesn't the human brain store at 900 terabytes of data?" asked Eli

"According to the pod this flash drive can store up to 1500 terabytes." said Zelenka

"That's a lot." said Eli

Then we see the pod open to see Sgt. Riley without any injuries or… 

"OH MY LORD! HE'S NAKED!" said Double D as he covered his eyes

"Bit dramatic don't you think?" asked Eli

We see Riley open his eyes and looked around the shuttle. He saw General Young, Zelenka, Eli, and Double D

"Colonel Young? Where am I? What's going on?" asked Riley

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Young

"You suffocating me to death." said Riley

"You killed him?" asked Double D

"I was dying anyway. He just put me out of my misery." said Riley

"The pod reports no abnormalities. In fact he should continue to age in a normal rate." said Zelenka

"How am I alive? And who's the dramatic guy?" asked Riley referring to Double D

"It's a long story." said Eli

…

We go to the Control Interface room where we see Mr. Brody, Terra and Wray talking when…

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!) went _Destiny's_ alarm.

Wray pulled out her radio and said, "What's going on?"

…

We see Dr. Rush, Greer, Dr. Park and Dr. Volker at the Bridge.

"Three ships from Terra's Planet just dropped out of Hyperspace!" said Dr. Volker

…

We then go to space where we see the three ships fire a bunch of blasts at the _Destiny._

…

We go to the Bridge where we see General Young, Sgt. Riley (Who is now wearing clothing.), and Double D just entering.

"Riley?" asked Dr. Rush

"Where did you come from?" asked Greer

"I was just cloned and General Young just told me everything." said Riley

"Nice to see you again." said Dr. Volker as he and Double D took their stations

"How long until FTL?" asked Young

"We can jump now, but first we need to destroy the other _Destiny_!" said Rush

"Why?" asked Young

"We can't let the information stored in there fall into the wrong hands!" said Double D

"Prepare the main weapon!" said Young

…

We see _Destiny's_ main weapon come out from below.

…

"Fire!" said Young

…

We see _Destiny_ firing the main weapon at the other _Destiny_. It didn't have any shields online so after many blasts the ship was completely destroyed.

…

"The ship is destroyed." said Volker

"Get us out of here!" said Young

…

We see _Destiny_ enter FTL.

…

We go to the infirmary where we see T.P. Ed now old looking. And dead. T.J. covered him up.

We see Eddy and Ed moaning over his death. Until Double D, Young and Riley entered the room.

"Sgt. Riley?" asked T.J.

"Yeah." said Riley smiling

…

We go to the Stone room where we see Telford appeared through Scott. He saw General Young, Drs. Rush and McKay, Double D and to his surprise Riley.

"What happened?" asked Telford

…

We go to the Mess hall where we see the same group talking to Telford.

"…Ed from the other timeline stopped us from using the Void Tunnel drive." said Rush

"We will not be using it again anytime soon." said Double D

"But how did the ships know where you were?" asked Telford

The group paused for a moment.

"We think it's through the Stargate. It's what the drones did." said Volker

"But we didn't use the Stargate the last time we dropped out of FTL. We were not even in range of a planet." said Double D

"Here's another thing. Terra said the ships can only travel .999 the speed of light. How are they even getting to where we are?" asked McKay

"I think we might need to keep an eye on Terra." said Dr. Rush

Double D looked shocked.

 **Episode Eds here!**


	10. Tracking

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate: UniversED

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 10: Tracking

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to the Ed's and Eddy's room (Yes, they're sharing a room.) where we see Ed and Eddy fighting over a box a doughnuts.

"ED! GIVE ME THE DOUGHNUTS!" said Eddy

"Say pretty please!" said Ed

"I SAID, GIVE ME THE DOUGHNUTS!" said Eddy

"Say pretty please with gravy and buttered toast on top!" said Ed

…

We go to the hallway outside the room where we see Scott and Greer walking past until…

"ED!" said Eddy

We hear some banging around.

"What the Hell?" asked Greer

We then see Scott knock on the door.

"Ed? Eddy?" asked Scott

We hear more banging and a, "Say pretty please with gravy, Buttered toast and pudding skins on top!"

Then we see Scott open the door and they saw Ed and Eddy fighting. We then see Scott and Greer run into the room and separate the two Ed's.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What's going on?" asked Scott

"Eddy won't say please." said Ed

Scott then noticed the box of doughnuts and grabbed them.

"Where did you get these?" asked Scott

"I brought them with me." said Ed

Greer then said, "Doughnuts? Really? That's what you two were fighting about?"

Scott then flipped Eddy's mattress and saw bags and bags of chips, candy and sweets.

"Where did you get these?" asked Scott

"They were in the U.T.V.s cupboard." said Ed

Greer flipped opened Ed's mattress revealing more junk food.

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We then see Ed and Eddy in the same room with Young, Scott and Greer. We see the pile of junk food on a bed.

"Ok. You two are in big trouble." said Young

"It was Eddy's idea!" said Ed pointing to Eddy

"Nice one, burrhead." said Eddy

"Ok. I'm willing to let this one go. On two conditions," said Young

"Yes?" asked Eddy

"One, I'll need you two to spy on Terra and see if you can find something." said Young

"Why?" asked Ed

"We think the ships from Terra's planet are tracking us." said Young

"And you think Terra is the reason?" asked Eddy

"Yeah." said Young

"Why us? Can't you send Scott or Greer to do it or use an escort?" asked Eddy

"Wray and Double D thinks she doesn't need a escort. In fact I'm violating the rules by telling you two this." said Young

"So don't tell anyone we're spying?" asked Ed

"Yeah." said Young

"WE SHALL BE YOUR SPIES!" yelled Ed

"Shut up Ed!" said Eddy

"Just get me some evidence." said Young

We then see Eddy and Ed running away.

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We go to the Mess hall where we see Terra and Double D talking and eating. Across the room we see Ed and Eddy at a table behind a cardboard cutout of a man reading a newspaper. Ed was handling the sound dish and Eddy was using a small telescope.

"Getting anything?" asked Eddy

"Yeah! Terra is saying something about needing coffee and Double D is saying, Leave me alone I'm eating!" said Ed

"Huh?" asked Eddy as looked at Ed

Ed had the dish pointed at McKay and Zelenka.

Eddy slapped Ed from the back of the head and said, "Idiot! It's pointed at McKay and Zelenka! There!" Then Eddy pointed the dish at Terra and Double D for Ed.

"Now what are they saying?" asked Eddy

"Terra is saying, "What are those two doing?" and Double D said, "Ruining my life." said Ed

"Are you done being stupid?" asked a female voice

"No, we're not done! What a stupid question, Ed!" said Eddy

"I didn't say anything." said Ed

"Then who did?" asked Eddy

Ed and Eddy then turned to see Wray behind them.

"Hi, Miss. Wray!" said Ed

"I can explain! It was Ed's idea!" said Eddy

…

We see the two Ed's and Camille in her office.

"Why were you spying on Terra and Double D?" asked Wray

"General Surgeon Young told us too!" said Ed

Eddy slapped him.

"We were not suppose to tell her stupid!" said Eddy

…

We go back to the Ed's room where we see Ed and Eddy on their beds.

"What do we do now Eddy?" asked Ed

Eddy grinned.

…

"General, you can't send two people to spy on one person!" said Wray

We see Young, Rush, Wray and Telford in Scott's body in the Control Interface room.

"The ships are tracking us. If we don't find out how soon, the ship will be taken or destroyed." said Rush

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Rush. You'll have to interrogate her." said Telford

"We can't do that. We don't have any proof that she's even remotely responsible." said Wray

"Look, I hate this too, but we don't have any chose." said Young

…

We go to Terra's room where we see Ed, Eddy and McKay walking to.

"Why are we here?" asked McKay

"We need to find some evidence. And you're the smartest one we could find." said Eddy

"What about your friend?" asked McKay although he was kind of flattered

"We don't think we could trust him right now." said Eddy

He pressed the button to Terra's room and the door opened.

…

We go to Double D's room where we see Double D and Terra making out.

As they were doing that we then see the door open and Greer entered.

"Terra?" asked Greer

"Yes, Greer?" asked Terra

"The General wants to see you." said Greer

…

We then see Terra and Double D enter Wray's office where we see Wray, Young and Rush.

"What's going on?" asked Double D

"I'm sorry Double D, but we think Terra is a spy." said Young

…

We go to Terra's room where we see McKay and the two Ed's digging around. The room was barely empty as Terra didn't have much stuff.

"We searched everywhere! I don't think we're going to find anything." said McKay

"We can't give up! Ed, did you find anything?" asked Eddy

No answer.

"Ed?" asked Eddy as he looked at Ed

Ed was looking at a weird golden bracelet with sliver trimmings on the edges. In the middle was a red gem. And it was blinking.

"I think we found the tracking device." said Eddy

…

"A spy? Are you kidding me?" asked Terra

"We know the ships started finding us every time we drop out of FTL after we got you from your planet." said Rush

"Why would I deceive you now? I've only gotten to know you!" said Terra

"I'm sorry, but next planet you will be dropped off." said Young

"You can't do that!" said Double D

"Why not?" asked Rush

"We just gotten to know each other!" said Double D

"Don't tell me…" said Young

"They're dating." said Wray

"You knew about this?" asked Young

"Yes!" said Wray

"How long have you been dating?" asked Young

"A month." said Double D

(NOTE: The Ed's have been on _Destiny_ for about two months.)

"A month?" asked Young

"Look, I don't care what you think! Terra is not a spy!" said Double D

"Then how else are they tracking us?" asked Rush

"I Believe we can answer that." said McKay's voice

The group turned to see McKay and the two Ed's by the doorway. Eddy was holding the bracelet.

"Hi General Surgeon!" said Ed

We see Eddy enter the room and give Young the bracelet.

"What's this?" asked Young

"A subspace tracking device. We looked at it on the computer and we also discovered that it doubles as a hyperspace connecter." said McKay

"What?" asked Wray

"It's basically how they were traveling Faster-then-Light! This serves as Point B in the Hyperspace tunnel!" said McKay

Young glared at Terra.

"It can only be activated by remote. It wasn't turned on until the device left the planet." said McKay

"It was a gift from my grandmother! I didn't know it was a tracking device." said Terra

"She's right. We were also able access the ships information system and as it turns out she's sentenced to death if she is ever caught." said Eddy

Young looked at Terra and an angry Double D.

"I guess we owe you an apology." said Young

Wray then smell something fowl.

"What is that smell?" asked Wray

The others noticed it quickly.

"This smell is worse thing I ever smelt!" said McKay

"Oh, yeah! Guys, I would like you to meet…" said Ed as he dug into his pocket and pulled out, "SHELDON III!"

Double D then said, "OH MY LORD!"

"Ed, why would you have an expired cheese chunk?" asked Rush

"He's my lucky cheese chunk! Say hi to everyone Sheldon!" said Ed as he tried to introduce Sheldon to the group

"Ed!" yelled Eddy as he took Sheldon from Ed and put it in a jar

"Now keep this in the jar or we're putting it in an airlock!" said Eddy

"But Eddy, It'll spoil!" said Ed

"Ed, It's already spoiled!" said Rush

Ed just stared at Rush before saying, "What do we do with the tracking device?"

"I'm guessing we should get rid of it." said Eddy

"Agreed. Next Stargate we come across we get toss it in there." said Rush

"Agreed." said Double D

…

We see Destiny drop out of FTL.

…

We go to the gate room where we see a wormhole opened.

"Well, it's an uninhabitable planet. The environment is toxic." said Riley

"Good, toss the device." said Young

We see Terra throw the device into the wormhole. Then it closed.

…

We go to the Control Interface room where we see Double D, Eli, Eddy, Rush and Young looking at a monitor.

We see the ships from Terra's planet head for the planet.

"Well, that takes care of the ships. They shouldn't be a problem for a while." said Rush

"Good, when we can get us back into FTL." said Young as he left

…

We go to a hallway where we see Double D and Terra holding hands when we see Ed and Eddy walk up to them.

"Double D, Terra… We just want to say we're sorry. And graduations." said Eddy

"On what?" asked Double D

"On being the first one in our group to have a girlfriend." said Eddy

"Thanks, Eddy." said Double D

"Double D has a girlfriend?" asked Ed putting two and two together

Then…

"GIRL GERMS!" said Ed as he ran away

"I better get him before he hurts himself." said Eddy as he left

"Wow, you know how to pick your friends." said Terra

"Yeah I do." said Double D

Then we see the two go for a long kiss.

…

We see _Destiny_ continuing the Journey.

…

 **Episode "Eds" here.**

 **The Next one will be a long multi chapter episode. Which I'll give you a Hint If you can decyper the code:**

… **snruter airda iro ehT**

 **Please don't expect an update anytime soon.**

 **Also Please review this story whoever reads it. And they better be positive.**


End file.
